


SUMMERTIME SADNESS

by Harezone



Series: SUMMERTIME SADNESS [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-04-26 07:17:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 55,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14397027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harezone/pseuds/Harezone
Summary: 童年阴影孕育出了懦弱胆怯,平静生活被四个男人打破,命运之轮会指向魔鬼还是天使？预警：骨科 多p





	1. Chapter 1

一

午后是安静的。

窗外的树叶浸透了深绿色，借着树枝的承托一动不动，天气闷热的仿佛让人能从空气里拧出水来。一身T恤短裤搭凉鞋的大野智站在感应门前等待玻璃门缓缓打开，身后的行人行色匆匆，没有人愿意在这炙热的日光下驻足。事务所的大楼开足了冷气，扑到大野智脸上，冰冷的玻璃遇到来自外界的湿热气流，瞬间结了一层薄雾，门关之后很快消散了。  
   
刚出乐屋的经纪人对他点了下头，示意二宫和也就在里面，“辛苦了”，大野微微屈身表示谢意。敲了三下门，意料之中的没人回应，大野擦擦额头，喊了声“二宫桑，我进来了”，就推门进去。转身关门上锁，看见一身商务西装的二宫和也摊在黑色皮质沙发上，这个人的存在让本来就不高的室温又下降了几度，他正斜靠着一边的沙发扶手打游戏，屋子里进了人，连头都没抬一下。

大野也没表示任何不满，自顾自坐在二宫身边，掏出包里一个乐扣保鲜盒，在对方余光所能及的地方晃了晃，“二宫桑，这是今天份的水果哦。”

“什么水果？”二宫终于说了句话，视线还是没有离开屏幕。

“我切了西瓜和水蜜桃”，他用手试了试盒子的温度，“太好啦还是冰的呢，二宫桑喜欢吗？”

“嗯……”，鼻音拖得长长的。

大野入迷地盯着二宫堪称完美的侧脸，对方的薄唇紧紧抿着，眉头微皱，今天的领带是斜条纹的，衬衫最上面的扣子不知道什么时候解开了……

二宫清了下嗓子，大野才猛地回过神，啪嗒一声打开盖子，拿出里面的小叉子叉起一块，“来张嘴，啊——”，娴熟地把水果放到二宫嘴里，等他咬上水果再把叉子抽出来。吃了几块之后，二宫不再配合张嘴，大野便识趣地收回叉子，把那块被晾在空中的桃子塞到自己嘴里，又啪嗒啪嗒把盖子盖好，保鲜盒放在了茶几上。他站起来，走进洗手间，清凉的水流出水龙头，他开始洗手，照着镜子端详自己，整理了一下并没有乱掉的刘海，最后捧起一捧水漱口吐掉。

大野回到外室，房间里只有游戏乒乒乓乓的音效，走过去撑着二宫的膝盖跪在他身前，地毯略显粗糙的质地刺激着他没有衣料包裹的小腿皮肤。轻车熟路拉开二宫的裤链，伸手进去掏出沉甸甸的柱身，在两只手的刺激之下，温度微凉的那根渐渐变热挺立起来，大野毫不迟疑地低头下去，张开嘴含住它，口中分泌的唾液让吞吐更加顺利，舌尖在敏感的尿道口蜻蜓点水地触碰，引出更多前列腺液。

二宫不知道什么时候放下了手机，抓住大野的头发，抑制不住地自己向火热狭窄的喉咙里面挺身冲刺。越涨越大的性器顶得大野生理性地想要逃走，可是他知道自己因为想要呕吐而收紧的喉咙会给二宫带来巨大的快感，所以即使是泪眼迷蒙的他，看着二宫享受的表情反而会选择心甘情愿地皱着眉头承受，带上技巧更加主动地吮吸那根带着咸腥气味的柱体，希望快些带他上巅峰。

冲撞了不多时，二宫便在大野的口中射了出来，他手上一撤力，大野就支撑不住向后坐在了地上，一张小脸被眼泪糊的乱七八糟，努力向下吞咽着精液，嘴边还有星星点点的白浊。二宫用食指帮他揩干净，放到大野嘴边示意他舔干净，大野乖乖含住那根手指吮吸着。

“给你的东西都好好咽下去了吗？”二宫把手指从他柔软的口腔里抽出来，高潮过后的他面色缓和下来，那只手摩挲着大野的脸侧。

大野乖巧地点了点头。

“坐过来吧”，二宫拍了拍沙发，“今天表现的很好，给你奖励。”

坐在二宫身边，还被他看着，这让大野止不住的心跳，他不敢对上那双浅棕色却又深不见底的眼睛，只是低下头数着自己的脚趾。

“闭上眼睛”，二宫掐上大野的下巴，迫使他转向自己。

大野照做，闭上眼睛的瞬间，双唇便被身边的人吻住了，被对方的牙齿细细的啃咬着，仿佛被人掐住喉咙一般的感觉浮了起来，大野觉得自己紧张地不会呼吸了，接着牙关被柔软的舌头撬开，上颚被戏弄般的舔过，回过神来的大野主动追上去，应和着二宫的侵略，喉咙里发出小猫一样的呜咽，鼓励着对方再继续往下做点什么。他被二宫挑逗地起了反应，整个人已经软倒在沙发上了。

不能反抗，也不想反抗，他的身体和他的大脑都希望这个深吻不要结束。

可是这个吻结束了。

二宫直起身子放弃了对大野压制，抬起身来理好衣服，仿佛刚刚什么都没有发生一样，拿起手机准备离开。大野还无力地躺在沙发上，大脑一片空白，看着二宫转动把手开了门锁，看着他打开门，再关上。

墙上的时钟显示着13:50，大野知道二宫总是会提前一点去工作。

猛地，一阵气流随着门开吹了进来，是二宫探头进来，“明天傍晚来这里等我，跟我一起回家。”

大野还躺在沙发上，看着二宫又离开了，可是这次他的嘴角却抑制不住地上扬。


	2. Chapter 2

二  
早上进店的人潮过去了，大野缩在柜台里稍微坐着休息一下，二宫的样子又出现在他脑海里。和其他方面一样，二宫在两人为数不多真正的情事方面一向让大野痴迷，虽然说这个人有点粗暴，总是喜欢欺负他、弄痛他，喜欢在他身体上留下各种掐痕、吻痕，活像个小恶魔。

而且他那个东西对于大野来说真的有点太大了吃不消，毕竟后面不是天生用来性交的器官，第二天大野总是担心自己不自然的走路方式会被人看出昨天晚上干了什么。

但是说真的，这种事会让大野空虚了几个月的内心和肉体都非常满足。

他喜欢面对面被上，在剧烈的晃动中紧盯着二宫，用自己的身体占满他的全部视野，吻痕是绝对不敢在别人看的见的地方留的，但他这时候也会稍微放肆一下：尖叫着高潮时，有意忘记修剪的指甲在二宫背上留下属于自己的长长的划痕，啪嗒，一颗汗珠顺着他那锋利的下颌线滴到自己赤裸的胸膛上，那个时候就感觉对方蜜糖般的眸子里装的满满全是自己。

大野看了一眼桌上的日历。

已经有两个月零三天没有被二宫抱了，已经有两个月零三天没有过高潮了，上次还是在那个乍暖还寒的春夜里。这当然不是大野情愿的，他的需求也很旺盛，但大野知道二宫的脾气不喜欢自己在他不在的时候以任何形式拥有高潮，所以他平时不敢手淫，找别的性伴侣更是想都不敢想。

他记得这段关系时刚刚开始时，有一次被二宫叫去做爱的前一天晚上忍不住了，他睡不着觉，一想到二宫在床上的样子，小小智激动得不行，勃起了好几次，他想着二宫应该不会发现的，就趴在床上偷偷摸着自己的前端想着他的样子几下射到了床单上。

结果不知道自己是太心虚还是怎么回事，真的被他发现了，二宫面无表情地问他是选择直接回家还是接受惩罚。

他不要回家，只好接受射精禁止的不平等条约，敏感的身体一晚上都被各种玩具玩到仿佛要坏掉，午夜时分，被二宫钳制着，孽根恶狠狠地进入自己的身体，而自己放弃一切尊严，不去控制自己流出来的口水，学着猫叫，喊着“二宫桑”做出一切媚态拼命哭泣着求他，结果被那个人插到腿软最后也没有射出来。

不知道那个人强大的自控力是怎么做到的，进入以后，对准那块区域顶的大野智欲仙欲死，又在他肠道开始痉挛，就差临门一脚的时候果断地从那个被操的柔软通红、激动得滴滴答答直淌水的小穴里噗的一声拔出来。

大野一声悲鸣，他要崩溃了。

“大野智你听好了，我说到做到，以后要是再发生这样的事情，只能证明这次的教训还不够。”这是大野那晚失去意识之前听懂的最后一句话。

可是他是那么喜欢二宫，那么狂热地喜欢二宫和也。他敬畏他，他害怕他，可是他无可救药地喜欢他。

大野想象着今天晚上将要发生的事，一开始肯定会被二宫坏心的折腾，最后欣喜地享受那人给予的高潮，他捂着变热的脸稍微平复一下心情。

“自己一个人笑什么呢，O酱？”

大野一抬头，跟那个有着棕色头发和漆黑眼珠的男孩对上了视线，他也不恼，反而调皮地反问：“没笑什么，爱拔酱也老是傻傻的笑呀~”

“你说什么呢，我笑得才不傻呢”，那个高出他一大块的人伸长手臂，拍了拍躲在柜台里猫咪的头。

其实大野智自己也很年轻，夏天来了嫌热嫌麻烦就把鬓角连同后脑的头发都剃上去，带着那份少年填不满T恤空缺的单薄身体，每天早上整个人清清爽爽地准时站在面包店门前开门。

收了钱，把羊角包装进纸袋。

“O酱我走了哦~”，相叶把袋子接过来。

“拜~”

不知道什么时候开始，大野智已经摒弃了“慢走”“欢迎下次光临”这类的说辞，反正这个叫相叶雅纪的人也不会在意的，已经有一段时间每天早上都能看到他进面包店了，大野自己都在怀疑自己家的面包又这么好吃吗。

他有一次真的在收银的时候下意识问了出来，看到相叶楞了一下，接着咧嘴笑了，“虽然面包也很好吃，但我不只是为了面包来的哦，因为想要每天都能看到这么治愈的O酱~”

大野心想要是二宫也能这么想就好了，接着相叶又补了一句，“对了，O酱我们算是朋友了吧？”

“嗯爱拔酱每天都这么照顾我，当然可以算是朋友了。”

“那我们什么时候约好时间一起出去玩吧！”还是那个元气满满，就像小太阳一样的的笑容。

“啊？”

“不行么？”大野智看到对方立刻露出了失望的表情，“是我唐突了。”

“也不是不行啦，就是我比较忙，每天都……你看，我要是出去玩回来晚了面包店怎么办？”

“唔……也是……”

“爱拔酱，不要露出这种表情了啦！我跟你出去就是了……”

“诶？！真的吗！太好啦！那等我忙完这一段时间，就有新来的医生可以帮我换班了，那时候一定不要拒绝我的邀请哦，O酱~”

“好啦好啦知道了！诶？爱拔酱竟然是医生！？”

“那么惊讶干什么？我真的是心理医生了啦！你看我的执照！”相叶在口袋里掏出一个小本子，“我的诊所离这里很近的啦，我都是上班的时候趁他们不注意溜出来来O酱这里的呢。”

……

“好啦好啦，快回去上班吧！”

相叶走了，店里恢复了安静。

好不容易熬到了下午，大野智把店门一关，洗了个澡，换了身干净的衣服，在他的小腰包里装上一条干净的内裤，脚步轻快，五点钟准时到了事务所。

他乖乖站在老地方等他。

说是老地方其实就是一条七拐八拐的走廊里，平时经过那里的人很少。大野看了看表，估计最多等半小时就可以了，他也无心看手机，反正走廊里也没人，就晃着头哼起了最近听的蓝调歌曲。

皮鞋鞋跟走近的声音回荡在走廊里，大野智自觉地停了。

他等了一下，左右看了一眼发现没有人，就闭着眼继续唱了起来。

……

“你好。”

“诶？！！！”大野智睁开眼，被突然出现在自己眼前的浓颜男子吓了一跳，狭窄的走廊让两人距离过近，大野都能闻见对方的香水味道，他想后退却发现自己没有退路，只能把后背紧紧地贴在墙上。

“那个，不好意思，我刚刚听到了你的歌声，觉得你唱得很好，嗓音也很清透，就擅做主张悄悄走过来认真听了一会儿”，他拎了拎手中的皮鞋，大野智这才发现男子现在脚上只穿了双袜子，怪不得自己没注意到有人过来，“我是音乐制作公司J’s Workshop的人，今天来你们公司商量合作的事情，”他把他当成这里的工作人员了，“你非常有潜力，我希望你能抽空来我们公司，我们可以帮助你今后在音乐领域发展，不过嘛……”他从头到脚扫了大野智一眼，“这个形象还是需要再改善一下……”

在大野智听来，这段话不免有些傲慢，谁想在音乐领域发展啊？不要突然出现偷听别人唱歌嘛，还擅自认为别人的外表需要改善，什么嘛……在他内心吐槽的时候，男子把鞋放在地上穿好，又从包里拿出一张名片双手递给他，“鄙姓松本，我知道这种事需要考虑一下，请你考虑好了之后按照名片上的联系方式联系我吧。不好意思，我还有事先走了。”说完就走了。

离那个叫松本的男人走了也有一会儿了，他留下的名片也被大野无聊地翻来覆去看了好几遍，松本润松本润松本润，他默念着这几个烫金的字，有点喜欢Jun这个发音。

手机滴了一声。

是一条短信。

来自二宫的短信。

“抱歉你今天先回去吧。”

“为什么？是我哪里惹您生气了吗？”大野打字的手开始微微颤抖。

不要抛弃我啊。

“没有，你很乖，是工作上的事情让我今天没有心情了。”

“你不是这个圈子里的人，你不懂。”，又收到一条。

大野智攥紧了口袋里那张薄薄的名片。


	3. Chapter 3

三

 

“喂，您好。请问是松本桑吗？……我是那天在走廊里的人……对，请问什么时候可以跟您见一面？我已经想好了，请给我这个机会加入您的公司。”他的手指一遍遍抚过名片上突起的“松本润”、“J's Workshop创始人”、“CEO”、“音乐制作人”这些字样。

 

大野从来没有像现在这样想过要进入二宫的工作领域，而这张名片给了他了解二宫世界的希望。

 

虽然着急，但他不傻，抱着可能会被对方骗的心理，提前在网上搜索了一下J's Workshop，冰冷简洁的网络主页证明着这家公司确实存在，成立时间不长，但成绩确实不错，出品的歌曲也在排行榜上表现出色，只不过大野智平常听歌就是听歌，从没去在意过音乐公司。

 

电话里男人的声音一开始听上去有些疑惑，但在知道对方是前一天走廊里那个人的时候声音明显兴奋起来：“这么快就想好了？”

 

“对……”

 

“这样吧，明天有空吗？我领你到公司里转转，让你看看这个行业到底是什么样子的。”

 

“好。”

 

“啊对了忘记问了，怎么称呼你啊？”

 

 

 

在店门前挂上closing的木牌，大野按着名片上的地址找到了那栋写字楼，摸着脑袋问衣着光鲜的前台松本润在哪里。这个城市繁华的CBD区域，男人们西服革履，女人们涂红唇、踩高跟，一个个都散发着生人勿近的气场，显得大野智就像人群里的羊驼一样格格不入。

 

“松本润桑？你是来找松本润的？！”小姐姐从头到脚看了一遍大野智，目光停留在他的凉鞋上好几秒，一副不敢相信的样子。

 

“对，他是来找我的，你不用管了。”松本的声音突然出现，吓得前台小姐姐一抖，他翻了个白眼，转向大野智，“终于来了大野桑，跟我进来吧，我们先去录音室看看。”CEO给他指了个方向之后就自己径直向前走，“怎么还穿的这么土……”大野听到他小声说，张了张嘴，还是决定装作没听见的样子，快走几步紧跟上那人身后摆动的长风衣。

 

 

 

“这就是我们工作室的情况……因为唱歌需要练习，而且我的要求比较严格，所以即使你的嗓音和音准条件已经非常好了，你还是需要接受一段时间的专业训练，我们才能够接受你作为工作室旗下的艺人，而且就算已经发唱片出道的艺人也不能松懈，需要一直接受定期训练……”，在听完大野智在录音室认真唱完一首歌之后，松本总裁啰啰嗦嗦讲了一大堆，大野智捏捏自己T恤的衣角，决定打断他。

 

“松本桑，是不是您已经决定签下我了？”听歌的时候大野留意到了对方入迷的神情和发亮的眼睛，只是可能还不确定自己这个来路不明的人靠不靠谱。

 

“……”，松本润听到这话沉默了，蹙起浓眉盯着他看，“既然这样，我就不多说了，这段时间需要你处理一下原来的工作，我会让下面的人准备合约的。”

 

大野松了一口气，他把这察言观色的本领归功于二宫平时对他无意识的“训练”，“那今天就先这样吧，我——”

 

“不，你等一下，还有两件事。”

 

“？”

 

“第一”，松本伸出食指，“以后不许打断我说话，”

 

“……好吧。”

 

“第二”，他又加上中指，“我不管你平时爱穿什么衣服，下一次见到我的时候，不许穿得像个准备下河捞鱼的！现在，拿好你的东西跟我走。”

 

“啊？好、好吧。”

 

 

 

汽车行驶在路上，松本润兴致勃勃地用余光看着大野智皱着眉头满脸疑惑地观察周围，小脑瓜像是在推测目的地到底是哪里。

 

“今天准备给你买几件像样的衣服，你也不用在意钱，就当是我送你的……你啊，也要有点成为艺人的自觉性，不能走出门去让人笑话我松本润眼中人才的品味这么差，你说是吧？”等红灯时他拍拍他的肩膀。

 

大野智强忍住给他一拳的冲动，不停深呼吸的声音逗得松本笑了，他侧过头看到他格外鼓的脸，戳了戳没想到噗的一声撒了气，“喂，你是不是很想打我？”

 

“你知道还问我！”大野智转过脸去不看他。

 

后来他才明白，后面还有更气人的事情等着他，他被这个穿得像个杂志模特的男人拉着逛了一下午商场，一直在试衣服，一直在被他嫌弃，到后面大野甚至都觉得每次他走出试衣间的时候，只要一看到松本润的脸，不管他有没有表情，都是觉得他不是在嫌弃那件衣服就是在嫌弃他。

 

这一下午快累死了，试衣服试的大野精疲力尽，还要分神去回应旁边那个毒舌又挑剔的人，更可气的是这个人还仗着身高腿长的优势走得飞快。

 

“好啦，我知道给你买哪件了，走，我们回去！”

 

“啊？！还要回去啊？”

 

“你这个人体力怎么这么差！回家给我锻炼身体！”

 

大野智得到解放的时候，天色已经不早了，等他们吃过晚饭，夏日顽固的太阳都已经落了山。松本一边嫌弃他不会开车，东西又多，一边开车载他回家。他拎着几个购物袋跟打了败仗似的下了车，嘬了几口松本润以尝了一口发现太甜了的理由塞给他的草莓汁，目送着他离开。

 

这一天下来，他总感觉这个人一点都不像个公司高层的样子，当然了，你什么时候见过一个根本就是小学生的人当CEO啊！

 

“诶？你怎么住在面包店呀？”那辆车又倒了回来，那张欠扁的脸从副驾驶里探出来。

 

“笨蛋吗你！我就是开面包店的！！！”

 

“诶？！！”

 

面包店在一楼，而大野住在二楼，这样方便又节省时间，反正就他一个人在这里住。他放下手里的袋子，蹭蹭蹭爬上楼梯，把鞋一甩打开电视和风扇，喝着草莓汁瘫在沙发上不能自拔，想着休息一会儿去揉揉面团，明天早上就能发酵好用来做面包了，然后洗个澡睡觉，最高！

 

就在他走神的时候，电视的娱乐新闻里出现了二宫和也的照片，主持人棒读着刺眼的大标题：

 

“角色竟被新人抢走 影帝是否穷途末路？”

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

四

大野智再次见到二宫已经是一个星期以后了。

前一天晚上他正擦着那一书架的CD时，收到了对方的短信，让他第二天傍晚去找他，大野一不小心没拿稳手机，连带着书架上摆着的和二宫的签名合影一起摔了下来，他心疼得从玻璃渣里捡出了照片，抖了抖小心地放在了茶几上，而可怜的手机在被确认了只有保护膜摔裂了一条缝之后被主人夹在肩膀上继续工作：大野智正在结结巴巴地给声乐老师打电话请假。

他现在整个人忙得像陀螺一样滴溜滴溜转：上午在面包店工作，下午去公司接受训练，晚上也不得清闲，既要练习白天所学的东西，又要准备第二天的原料，对了，他已经把一楼的房间挂在了出租的网站上，所以还要筛选租户的申请。

不过目前的情况是租客还没有确定下来，有几个想要在这里开餐馆的人因为这里地段好离CBD近，开价还不低，可是因为还要住在这里，他不想租给太吵的人。对了，有一对老夫妇还挺符合他心意的，据说他们想要在这里开家小书店，大野打算跟他们见一面，谈一下细节。

“爱拔酱，我就要把面包店关了哦。”那天早上大野一边拿夹子把面包装进袋子，一边小声告诉相叶雅纪。

“为什么啊o酱？！我以后是不是就见不到你了？！”

“不会的啦，我以后还住在这里，只是一楼要租给别人了。”

“吓死我了……可是以后都吃不到o酱做的面包了呀，好可惜……”

“爱拔酱什么时候想吃提前给我打电话就好了呀，我给你做……对了，看我这记性，你的水杯还在我这里呢！我去帮你拿下来。”上周末两个人一起打了场羽毛球，回到家他才发现背包里多了一个水杯。

“你这里顾客这么多，不如我直接上去拿吧，你告诉我放在哪里了。”

“不不不！”要是相叶上去的话，不就会被他发现了？

“诶？！o酱不会是有什么秘密吧？上面藏人了？”

“怎么可能！！”在目光的对峙中大野败下阵来，他看了看屋子里其他顾客，没再坚持，“……好吧你去吧！水杯就在茶几上呢。”大野决定暂且相信相叶漆黑的瞳仁，他最好没注意，不过就算看见了也无所谓，楼上那堆电影和剧的box还有海报、合影什么的只能证明他是二宫的大饭而已。

轻盈的下楼声传来，“o酱，我拿到了”，相叶朝大野挥了挥手里淡绿色透明的杯子，“先走啦~”

“嗯，再见爱拔酱！”虚惊一场。

 

 

熬到了傍晚，像之前一样，大野百无聊赖地在走廊里等二宫，他这次可不敢哼歌了，左右看看没有人就老老实实站着等。

二宫这次很快就来了，双手插在牛仔裤的屁股口袋里，身上还带着烟草的气味走过来拍拍他的脸颊：“真乖！”另一只手则悄悄塞给他一个橄榄球形状的小东西和一个安全套，“我还要一会儿才能回去，你应该知道怎么做吧？”

大野点点头，拿着它们走向了洗手间。

幸好安全套上有一定量的润滑液，大野这么想着，进厕所找了个单间褪下裤子，挂在挂钩上，再撕开安全套的包装把跳蛋放进去。他一脚支撑在马桶的水箱上，把后穴暴露在空气里，一手扶着隔板保持平衡，另一只手拿着滑溜溜的小东西艰难地与自己的肌肉做抗争。这种事情自己总是不好做的，括约肌在陌生的环境里不能很好地放松下来，老是紧张地缩着，拒绝接纳外来侵略的物体。费了半天劲终于塞进去之后，大野额头上已经出了一层薄汗，腿也开始发抖。

他用手背擦了擦汗，冲了水走出来洗手。

虽说还是有不适感，但这具身体适应得很好，大野仗着走廊上没人，臀部抵上墙慢慢扭起腰来，他想让跳蛋再往深处一点，最好够能到他饥渴已久的敏感点。

仿佛他的想法被二宫听到了一样，跳蛋突如其来的低频震动弄得大野一下软了腰，反正有地毯垫着也不凉，等二宫来了再站起来就好，他这么想着，背靠着墙慢慢滑坐到了地上，跳蛋也随着姿势的变化被挤到了肠道更深的地方。“唔、”，大野还在意着这是公共场合，用手捂着嘴吞下了呻吟，他后穴里的肠液被勾引得开始泛滥，前端也颤巍巍地想要站起来。

不敢无视走廊里的脚步声，大野赶紧从快感里回过神，站起来拽拽衣服，他泪眼婆娑地看着那个逆光的人影越来越近，准备一会儿撒个娇靠上二宫的手臂。

不对，那个人不是二宫！

见他摘掉墨镜，大野下意识想往反方向跑，腿却不听使唤，微微发着抖。

“哟，大野桑！”

“松、松本桑下午好。”大野悄悄调整了一下腰包的位置，让它在正前方挡一下裤子里令人尴尬的突起。

“真巧怎么又在这里见到你了？我还奇怪呢，远远地看见一个特别像你的人，结果走过来一看没想到就是你……”，他语速越来越慢，盯着大野泛红的脸颊和湿润的眼角，稍微弯下腰，用拇指揩掉他从太阳穴滚落的汗珠，“怎么了？不舒服吗？是不是肚子痛？”

“哟，这不是松本桑吗？”二宫快步走过来，离近了先是瞪了大野一眼，越过松本来到他身边，右手亲密地环上他的腰侧。

“二宫桑？你怎么来了，最近很清闲的样子呢……你们认识？”

“我和satopi是好朋友的啦，我们今天约好了去我家玩”，二宫不理他的话外之音，噘着嘴眨了眨眼睛看向大野智，“可是哦，这个人不知道为什么看上去不是很高兴呢……看起来你们认识的样子，怎么样，你也一起来吗，松本桑？”

“不不不，我就不去了，你们玩的开心，再见。”

“嗯那我们先走了。”

松本润挥了挥手。大野智自从二宫来了之后就一直目光躲闪着，不肯正视他，被二宫搂着腰离开时也一句话都没说，只是经过他身旁时微微鞠了一躬示意。

他们如果真的是好朋友的话，见面也太频繁了吧。

对了，刚才是不是有什么东西嗡嗡的响来着？

大野智带媚的眼角，略显粗重的呼吸，还有从未见过的脆弱重新浮现在了松本脑海里。

好像知道了什么不可告人的秘密呢。


	5. Chapter 5

五

电视里警匪片的声音开得很大，电影主角们在拥挤的街道上不知疲倦地疯狂飙车。叫嚷的声音、警笛声、轮胎和地面之间的摩擦声。

可是客厅里却空无一人。

虽然还是傍晚和黑夜的交界，但卧室里窗帘还是全部拉上，漆黑的房间里只亮了一盏床头灯，烟雾中还有一个发着红光的小点亮亮暗暗。

二宫一身奶白色浴袍，腰里松松地系着腰带，翘着二郎腿手撑着坐在床上，另一只手的食指和中指间夹了一根点燃的烟。他刚洗过的头发被随意捋向后脑，还有几根不听话的刘海在前额上滴着水。

“你说吧……怎么又傍上松本润了？”

“呜呜！”嘴里一个黑色的口球让他说不出话，双手被捆住跪在地上，大野只能挣扎着发出意义不明的声音。

喉咙因为刚刚的叫喊现在变得很痛，但他还是圆睁着眼睛拼命摇头。

口球就是这件事的惩罚，本以为二宫会一进房门就开始，所以一开始被他亲吻和抚摸的时候猫咪呻吟的声音太大了。

二宫摇摇头，从抽屉里拿出那东西塞到他嘴里转身就进了浴室。

现在，大量口水被激烈的动作带出，抑制不住地流到了下巴上。

他身上衣服早就被二宫命令着脱掉了，上衣的领口甚至已经被扯坏了，大野知道自己不堪入目的所有的一切在二宫面前都是无法隐藏的，即使是下半身前面后面都已经湿的一塌糊涂，他现在也顾不得感到羞耻了。

“你是在说没有吗？”二宫起身蹲下，视线和跪在地上的大野平齐，把烟举到大野脸旁边，借着火光欣赏他眼睛里闪烁的泪花，又伸手过去戳了戳对方被口球绳子勒出来的脸颊肉，“哦，我差点忘了你还戴着这东西没法讲话。”

他站起来把烟蒂按熄在对方散落在地面的衣物上，清了清嗓子。

绕到大野身后，手背碰碰他的脊背，小猫便乖顺地趴下，原本隐秘着的艳红穴口从臀瓣深处露了出来，二宫故意拽拽安全套的外沿，又引出大野的一声呜咽。

那颗跳蛋还在他肠道里不知疲倦地震动着，长时间持续的刺激让肌肉已经变得柔软而酥麻，流着清液的前端挺立了太久，而过于细密的快感却无法让他达到高潮，这种感觉自然也就被大脑转化成了痛苦。

后面安全套还在被来来回回地拉扯着，当大野保持跪姿已经快坚持不住了的时候，手腕上的绳索被解开了，身体突然被从后面抱起放到了床上，恼人的跳蛋也被拽了出来扔到一边。

大野无力地躺在大床上看着二宫跪在他腿间解开浴袍的腰带，露出他的身体和已经半勃的欲望，大量润滑剂挤在那根上面，用一只手慢慢撸动着。

双腿被架在了对方肩膀上，大野不自觉屏住了呼吸。

那根火热的圆柱体顶在自己穴口慢慢研磨，有时候因为润滑太多而滑到臀缝里，但就是没有要进入的趋势，大野忍不住主动迎合着扭起腰来。

“很想我进去吗？”二宫捏住他又湿又黏的下巴。

大野赶紧点点头。

“唉真脏，弄了我一手口水……”，他在大野胸膛上擦了两下手，“既然是这样，那就要告诉我你和松本润什么关系哦～”二宫咯咯笑了两声，看着身下人不住地喘息着，“你这是同意了吧，那我现在要进来咯，现在你这种情况不用扩张应该也可以了吧。”

大野屏住呼吸闭上了眼睛准备迎接对方性器的入侵。

啪地一声屁股上突然被打了一巴掌，引得全身的肌肉都缩紧了。

“我让你闭眼了吗？睁开眼好好看着我。”

虽然已经被跳蛋折腾了很久，大野下面那张小嘴还是紧的要命，二宫慢慢顶进去的前端卡在那里进不来出不去。他趴过去，用拇指轻轻抚平大野因为疼痛和紧张而皱起的眉头，在他的脖颈和胸前留下细细密密的亲吻，最后薄唇停留在乳首上挑逗着吮吸着，在大野越来越投入的呻吟声里，二宫勃发的性器终于完全顶进了对方的身体。

他一进去便感到了大野肠道的痉挛，接着是全身紧张的肌肉瞬间放松，二宫把手伸下去一摸，一片湿黏。

完全勃起之后更加粗壮的性器碾着肠道里的敏感点，进入时带来的压力让身体被唤醒多时的大野瞬间高潮，眼前一片白光，后穴的肌肉也不由自主地开始收缩起来。

二宫摘掉大野的口球，胳膊撑在他头的两侧，慢慢动起腰来，“说。”

高潮刚刚过去的小猫因为炙热的阳具在肠道里缓慢抽插又被带入欲望的深渊，没有了口球的阻碍他一边大口呼吸着，一边努力找回理智回答二宫的质问。

“他、嗯哈——前几天在走廊里听见我唱歌……说要签我当歌、手……”喉咙好干好痛。

“……”

“我就、唔……就同意了，这几天一直在训练……松本桑呜呜……还要我注意形象、啊啊啊——”对方顶撞的力度突然加大，撞得大野只能尖叫着拼命迎合对方的节奏。

“这衣服是不是他给你买的？”二宫也粗喘着，他想起来大野身上那件从没见过的、风格完全不同的上衣。

大野知道他指的是那件已经在二宫粗暴的动作中被扯烂了的衣服，就噙着眼泪点头。

“啪！”一个毫不留情的巴掌打在大野臀尖上。

“你什么意思！想穿着别的男人送你的衣服来爬我的床吗！”接着又是一阵疾风骤雨般的顶弄，纵使质量很好的床架也不禁吱嘎作响。

“呜呜我没、有……不是那样的，啊啊啊啊啊啊！够了不要了……”

火热胀大的性器又快又狠地在肠道里肆虐，润滑剂和各种体液的混合物在两人的结合处被打成泡沫状。大野处于不应期的小家伙可怜巴巴地随着二宫的顶弄而晃动，把之前射出的精液涂在两人胸腹处。

仿佛承受不住更多一般，已经是满脸泪水的小人，还在不停抽泣着，无助地抬起手臂环抱上二宫的脖颈，“求你了……求求你了、弟弟……”


	6. Chapter 6

六

松本润一整天都心情不好。

脑子里乱糟糟的，在公司看谁都不顺眼，还骂走了好几个准备工作没做好就来找他签字的员工，弄得再没人敢进他的办公室。

揉了揉太阳穴，又往外扯了几下那条系得太紧、阻碍了他呼吸的黑色领带，松本皱着眉头把这归结于自己的起床气。

熬到下午整个人却更加心烦意乱，耳机里面播放着的demo在他听来堪比刺耳的装修声，一只签字笔在修长的指间转了无数圈之后，被啪地一声拍在桌子上。

松本润决定去看一眼大野智。

 

 

下了层楼，轻车熟路踱到练习室，透过门窗可以看到那只团子的背影蜷在一只带着小桌板的椅子里，一边挠着头听老师讲繁复的乐理知识，一边像是在往本子上记笔记。

好像是被冷气吹得平静了下来，松本看了一眼手表，靠在门上，等大野下课。

“松本桑来了啊，大野桑喉咙不舒服，所以今天下午学的乐理。”音乐老师对于松本隔三差五的到来已经司空见惯了，就像给家长报告孩子在学校里的表现一样，把大野的情况告诉给了松本。

“谢谢铃木老师，今天辛苦了。”

跟老师打了招呼之后，松本进了教室，截住了那个收拾东西飞速的人，“大野桑，今天怎么样？”

“嗯，学的挺好的。”大野声音还有些沙哑，抬起头看了松本一眼，又迅速埋下去，可是眼底的黑眼圈和一侧有些浮肿的脸已然暴露了主人昨夜遭受了怎样的对待。

“这是挺好的吗？？”他抓起铺在桌面上还没来得及收起来的本子，指着上面小猫小狗的涂鸦，有些哭笑不得，“老师讲的是不是又没听懂？”

大野嘿嘿笑着想要把本子抢回来。

“你别笑”，松本故意把本子举高，“坐好，我问的是你今天怎么样？”他正色起来。

“……”大野身体明显僵硬起来，脸色有些尴尬。

“你和二宫和也是恋人？”

大野摇摇头。

“你听好了，虽然我不清楚你和二宫和也到底是什么情况，我也不知道他都对你做了什么，”松本手臂撑在椅子扶手和小桌板上，“可是你要知道，身体是你自己的。”

“虽然我老是说你品味不好，”

“但是你声音很好听，唱歌很棒。”他想了想这只小猫的优点。

“又会做面包。”还有什么？

“你——”松本感觉自己以前可能是瞎了，不像自己的浓颜这么有攻击性，大野的面容乍看之下只觉得清淡平凡，可是在近距离之下认真观察，尽管有些憔悴，但那人的五官却无一不是那么精致：一看就认真修了的眉毛衬托着眼中的一汪深潭，不算高但却挺直流畅的鼻梁，鼻翼更是精致得没有一丝一毫多余的部分，涂着润唇膏的小小朱唇泛着光，脸蛋圆乎乎的倒也让那人显得愈发可爱。

“长得也很好看……”

他情不自禁想要触摸一下那张脸，等到手伸出来大脑才反应过来觉得失礼，就半路折上去摸了摸毛茸茸的小脑袋。

“所以如果不愿意的话，不要这么任别人这么对自己，知道吗？”

大野被强壮的男人困在狭小的空间里，对方身上的木质香水味道又一次飘了过来。他怔怔地看着松本，看着他卷翘的眼睫毛和嘴唇附近的小痣，张了张嘴，大脑却一片空白，就像是被那个声音催眠了一样。

“二宫桑和我……”，松本耐心等着他说下去。

嗡嗡嗡———裤袋里的手机突然震动起来，大野回过神看了一眼手机屏幕，接着就从松本的手臂底下钻了出去，“不好意思，我出去接个电话。”

室内恢复安静，松本润直起身子，望向门口的方向，他好像知道了自己一整天焦虑的原因。

“这可不是起床气”，他想。

 

 

大野接完电话匆匆跑进来，两三下把东西收进包里，“那个不好意思松本桑，我有点事要先走了。”

“怎么了？”

“要和租房子的租户见个面签合同。”

“……我送你吧，这样会快一些，反正也到下班的时间了。”

“……好，谢谢松本桑了。”

约好的地点就在大野家附近，松本专注地开着车，两人一路无言。刚才有些越线的交谈弄得现在两个人之间的气氛有些尴尬，松本润话里的意思明眼人都看得出来，可是对方这突如其来的关心却让大野手足无措，不知道该看哪里，就干脆闭上眼睛补眠。他本来昨天晚上就消耗得大，睡得又不够，早上醒来以后浑身肌肉酸痛，差点就从二宫的床上下不来了，再加上松本开车很稳，坐在车上晃晃悠悠就像在摇篮一样，大野很快就睡着了。

听到副驾驶上的人发出平稳的呼吸声，松本关小了冷气，趁着等红灯时从后座上抓过一件自己的小西装外套给他盖上。阳光斜斜地从车窗里照进来，给他的轮廓镀了一层耀眼的金边，嘴唇微张着熟睡，双手松松地握成两个小拳头放在肚子上，根本就是幼童一般毫无防备的样子。

“为什么会有人舍得伤害这么美好的人呢？”松本润这么想着，他有些心疼，轻轻地在大野额头上印下一枚吻，心脏在这个盛夏砰砰跳动着。

 

 

“到了，别睡了。”停下车，松本摇了摇大野的手臂，“对方是什么人？等下需要我陪你吗？”

“没关系的，应该是一对老夫妇，退休以后没事做，想租下一楼开个小书店。”

“……我不太放心你，睡得迷迷糊糊的，把自己卖了都不知道，还签合同呢。”

“……”

两个人刚在咖啡店坐下，便看到了一对颇有气质、精神矍铄的老夫妇进了门，老太太挽着老先生的手，大野看着两个人像是在找人的样子便迎过去询问，“不好意思失礼了，请问是樱井先生和樱井太太吗？我是大野智。”

“正是正是，让大野桑久等了。”

“我们坐这边吧。”

“请问这位是？”樱井太太朝桌子上另一个年轻人微笑着点点头。

“啊忘记介绍了，这位是松本桑，是陪我来的，他是……是我朋友。”

“哎呀呀，长得都这么帅呀……对了我们大孙子年龄也跟你们差不多大，年轻真好呀，是不是啊老头子？”

“呵呵是啊。”

两边都没有什么歪心思，租房事项谈得十分顺利，合同也签了，四个人便出了咖啡店。樱井太太看上去挺喜欢大野，她走到门口，把单独大野拉过来，“孩子，你人挺好的，又懂事又有礼貌，以后也请你多多照顾我们了，不过今天有一件事，你肯定没说实话是不是？”

“？”

“你和那位松本桑不只是朋友吧？”

“诶？”

“你这表现我可是一眼就看出来了，刚刚最后签字的时候还要看看他，他点头了你才动笔，朋友哪里有这样的？……我猜猜，他是你男朋友？还是正在追求你？”

“没有没有，樱井太太我们——”

“没关系，不用解释”，老太太摆摆手，“这种事情是很正常的，别看我们年龄这么大，这种事情也是可以接受的……你还记得之前我说过的孙子吗？年轻的时候染了一头黄毛回来看我们，说已经有男朋友了要带来给我们看看，一开始家里不接受，不过后来也就默许了，不过这孩子也真是，不知道是不是一厢情愿，最后也没把他那个男朋友带回来。我还想看看那孩子到底长得什么样呢？是不是跟我们大野桑一样可爱呀……”

“……”

“总之啊我想告诉你，毕竟我们以后要经常见面了，有什么事跟我这老太太说实话就行，知道吗？”

“嗯我知道了。”

难道是樱井翔？大野心里乱了。


	7. Chapter 7

七

樱井是他高中时期的学弟。

少年当然是不羁的。

“小翔！等等我！”

不愿把校服的白衬衣规规矩矩地扎进裤子里面，回过头来的时候，衣服下摆在满是青草味的风中飘摇，领带松松的挂在开了两颗扣子的衣领上。银色耳钉刺眼又迷人，变声期还没结束，喉咙里发出小鸭子一般爽朗的笑声，阳光照在他身上，衣服成了透明色的。

方寸之间，雪白稀释了正红，樱花花瓣吹了漫天，世界重新变得轻盈明亮。

怕初识的少年消失在尘埃里，所以要紧紧抓住他的手。

从第一次接吻开始就喜欢上了这种掉进漩涡里的感觉。

偷偷在没人的走廊里用柔软的嘴唇互相索取着，却不敢像国外电影里演的一样，用唇舌做出更深入的举动。大野抚摸着对方金灿灿的头发，吻到一半睁开眼睛，地板的反光明晃晃的，看着樱井闭着眼睛投入的样子噗嗤一下笑出声来。吻不下去，两个人就开始胡闹地互相拍对方的头，追着跳着跑回自己的教室。

 

 

“大野智。”

“都已经跟我做过这种事了你还有什么脸缠着人家。”

“去分手。”

声音打在大理石地板上冷冰冰的。

 

 

毕业季，凤凰花。

再回忆一遍少年不惧暑热在足球场奔跑的身影。

再回忆一遍优等生趴在家庭餐厅的桌子上用尺子连线作图时，不自觉中噘起嘴来的认真模样。

再回忆一遍那个晚上瞒着所有人，两个人偷偷跑去爱情旅馆喘息着拥抱时的温度和那第一次被鲁莽少年进入时的疼痛。

便准备彻底擦掉脑海中和他有关的一切。

手里还拿着再也不需要了的书包课本，大野流着泪说分手吧。他转身跑出了学校，强忍着不回头看樱井的反应。

他的手很快被追上来的人拉住。

“为什么为什么为什么！”，肩膀被少年紧紧抓住，用力地摇晃着。

他想起了那夜爱情旅馆中天花板上的那盏顶灯也是这样摇晃着，自己躺在软绵绵的大床上，在樱井的桎梏之中看着那盏灯剧烈地摇晃着。那时大野眼睛里噙满了泪水，什么都看不清，只觉得那个光点在自己极尽快乐的呻吟中跟自己一样颤抖着。如今也要同样努力把目光对焦上樱井皱了眉头的脸庞，“对不起对不起”，他一遍说着，“我没办法陪你了，放手吧，让我走。”

趁着对方愣住的时候从他手臂中挣脱，大野跑走了，再也没回头。

“尼桑！！”

 

 

年复一年，樱井每夜都会发来的短信渐渐成了每周、每月，大野从来没换过号码，但也从来没回过他。所以如今在他面前站着的这个穿西装打领带，身姿翩翩，温润如玉的樱井翔并不令大野感到惊讶与陌生。

他从两人分手以后一直见守着对方的人生，高中毕业、庆应大学、从政……还有那双圆溜溜的大眼睛，还是像原来一样一直没有变过，初生的小鹿一般的澄澈又纯真的眼睛，就像穿梭了时空一样那个少年又站在了大野面前，所以他这个人怎么可能变了呢。

“尼桑，又见面了。”

 

 

“啤酒？”大野在冰箱里翻找着可以吃的东西，想着不像以前两人只能拿着流着汗的可乐瓶子干杯，对方也早已是可以喝酒的年纪了。

“好。”

他从冷藏室拿了一罐啤酒扔给樱井，又给自己拿了一个。走过来坐上吧台的高脚椅，啪的一声拉开了金属拉环，啤酒里面的气体聚集到狭窄的出口，昨日旧梦一样的白色水雾在橙红色的灯下氤氲着。

“上周末回实家听说祖父母租了间房子准备开个小书店，一说名字长相我就知道是你了。今天过来是帮他们收拾房间，安置书架什么的，也是想看看你怎么样了。”他歪了歪头，自嘲般轻笑了一声，“尼桑倒是想得开，从那以后就没再理过我，就像蒸发了一样，让我好找。”

“小翔不要这样说，你这不是挺好的吗。”

“尼桑换手机号了吗？”

“换了啊，早就换了。”

“这样啊……那我一直给你发的短信不是白发了呵呵”，樱井喝了一口啤酒，继续把罐身攥在手里，“尼桑现在在干什么？”

“之前楼下的面包店是我开的，现在去了一家音乐公司。”

“怪不得下面要租出去了……说起来尼桑唱歌一直很好听呢……”

樱井的突然出现让大野多年来的情绪在胸腔中五味杂陈，不善言辞的他这时候也不知道说什么好，干脆就随着樱井挤牙膏一样你不问我就不说。

“你……和你家里人，还有二宫那边怎么样了？”樱井还是问了。以前上学的时候，大野虽然看上去高岭之花，让人不敢搭话，但和人熟悉之后却还是个可爱的孩子，和樱井在一起之后便把心事都讲给他听。如今长发剪了，鬓角贴着头皮推上去，皮相倒是变化不大，眉眼精致得不行，还是保持着涂润唇膏的习惯。身材不像樱井特意锻炼过，还是一副单薄的少年样子，整个人的气场看着倒是好像更容易接近了，可是谁知道他真正的心思是什么样的呢。

“……还是那样呗……有时候隔好长时间，爸爸会打电话叫我们一起回去吃个饭什么的……阿姨的态度还是那样，二宫也是，还是小时候可爱啊……”，啤酒喝下去在胃里冒着气泡，大野打了个小小的嗝，整个人渐渐放下了防备，“不过我不怪他们，毕竟我这么一个外人，以前又把人家家里弄得鸡飞狗跳的——唔！”大野这么说着双唇突然被熟悉又陌生的一双唇覆上，他吓了一跳，心脏不受控制地怦怦跳动着，眼睛圆睁看向樱井。

距离太近了，眼睛里只剩下对方。樱井还和原来一样，接吻的时候总喜欢闭着眼，两个人的鼻梁靠在一起，分享着口腔里相同的啤酒味道。

樱井吻着吻着好像不满足于现状一样，舌头试探性地伸向大野的口腔，整个人却一下被大野用力推开。

“够了吧樱井翔！！”

听到大野这样连名带姓地叫他，樱井便听话的不再有任何逾矩的动作。

“对不起……可是我好想你，这些年真的好想你啊尼桑。”还没说完眼眶就红了，眼睛里面含着一汪波光粼粼的湖水。

他突然想到什么似的从裤子口袋里拿出手机，手指在屏幕上飞速敲打着什么。

“叮”一声手机短信的提示音，大野也掏出了手机。

“尼桑，再给我一次机会可以吗？”

大野从屏幕前抬起头来看向樱井。

“看来尼桑没有换过手机号，我也没换过，就怕哪天尼桑想找我找不到。”

大野清清楚楚地看着那人眼中的两点泪光，心中一动，吸一口气闭着眼凑过头去，樱井见状破涕为笑，手臂用力抱住大野单薄的身体，又一次虔诚的吻了上去。


	8. Chapter 8

八

“昨天没有仔细看合同是不是？”

“……你怎么知道？”

松本润叹了口气，放下手中的钢笔，本来打算板起脸来公事公办的他看着这个被叫到会议室里、看上去还迷迷糊糊的人没了办法。

“那是因为，要是仔细研究过合同的话一定会有问题的……”，即使是这个样子，重话也是不忍心说的，“你这样，别人把你卖了还帮别人数钱呢。”

“fufu那松本桑会把我卖了吗？”

“唉，你这个人真是。”头被温柔的力道拍了一下。

昨天晚上松本给大野打来了电话，说合同的事过了这么长时间也没有处理完，是因为公司这边需要确认的事情比较繁琐，现在刚弄好送到自己手里，明天就可以签字了，等下也会把电子版发给他，让他先看看还有什么问题或者是需要补充的地方。

大野智应了下来，打开电脑打算仔细研究那份合同，可是本来就汉字苦手的他看着屏幕上密密麻麻的字直头痛，草草读完了一遍之后感觉没有什么问题就给松本润发了个短信确认，又想了想也给二宫发了个短信，说自己要正式签约了，结果和想象中一样，到了深夜也没得到任何回复。

说实话，今天也是大野智第一次看见工作场合的松本润，认真严肃，一丝不苟。

那个人应该是特意穿了一身海军蓝高定西装和丹宁衬衣，配上了棕色暗纹波点领带和同色皮鞋，大野不知道牌子，但却看得出这一身一定是经过主人思考后搭配出来的：精心剪裁的西服衬得他整个人挺拔稳重，同时充满夏日气息的颜色与不显眼的波点图案中和了让人感觉压抑的正式感，细腰长腿还有衬衣下隐隐浮现的胸肌，再加上松本本身西方混血一般的浓颜加持，荷尔蒙散发得毫不吝啬，看上去迷人极了，而吸引了全公司女性目光的人现在正在拿着合同跟他耐下性子讲解那些复杂的文字。

“好啦，我先给你讲这些，应该没问题了，你回去再看一下知道吗？”

“嗯好，谢谢松本桑。”

“对了，等一下别走，还有件事。大野桑知道Hyde桑吗？就是彩虹乐队的那位主唱。”

“当然了！”彩虹乐队可是老牌创作乐队，主唱Hyde唱功不俗，随着年龄的增长，现场发挥比年轻时更加稳定，不能不说的是他那一张令人过目难忘的盛世美颜，土生土长的日本人，却有着欧罗巴人一样深邃勾人的眼睛，长发女装时毫不违和，反而是倾国倾城、雌雄莫辨的美。

“他们公司想跟我们合作，让我们帮他策划演唱会，当然了，这一点我还是很有自信。”之前大野没看过几场现场演唱会，还是进公司以后才逐渐了解到其实J's Workshop的现场策划方面在业界实力很强。演唱会方面的总负责人就是松本润，根据旗下不同风格的艺人有更细的分组，当然，松本也会亲自参与到其中的一组里担任监制，这一组也自然成了实力最强，也是工作最累的一组，工作人员和艺人都最希望也最不希望分到这组。最近几年也会偶尔有不怕碰钉子的公司找过来希望能和J's Workshop进行合作。

“然后我想了想，答应了。”松本轻描淡写地说出来的这句话倒是让大野十分诧异，要知道，这些年松本润也只答应了唯一一次和非旗下歌手合作，这是第二次，大概因为策划演唱会十分耗费精力，而他凡事都力求完美，不希望简单轻松地敷衍了事，这样也是砸了自己的招牌。

“条件是让你当嘉宾。”

沉静三秒，大野开始连连摆手，“松本桑不用对我这么照顾的，我自己知道自己什么水平，这种事情我做不来的。”

“不是我照顾你，是你本来确实很优秀，老师也夸你这些天进步很大。”

“可是……”只有两人的会议室里，大野往下拉拉窜上来的衣角，不停绞着手指。

“没什么可是的，现在是六月份，演唱会预计在九月底，这不是还有几个月可以准备呢嘛……你要知道，你年龄不小了，唱歌这方面又不是学院派正路子来的，要不是看你本身的条件这么好……我签下你来不容易，董事会那些老头子都看着呢，你可得给我争口气啊……拜托了大野桑。”

大野看着松本，对方的大眼睛也望向自己。这个比自己还小两岁的人目前拥有的成就可能已经超过了自己一辈子的，与此同时承受的压力肯定也不言而喻，这孩子却从来没有表现出来过。况且，刚才那种年下的人用撒娇一般的语气来拜托他也是没办法拒绝的啊。

“我知道了。”他答应了。

    松本看上去松了一口气，可是他四周依旧沉重的空气让大野浑身不自在。

    他一转眼睛想起平时逗二宫的方法，看了一下周围的玻璃幕墙都拉着窗帘，就笑嘻嘻地两三下爬到桌子上，自己本人仿佛毫不在意地撅着屁股往松本的方向爬行，短裤的裤腿移到更加靠上的位置，露出平时见不到的白皙大腿，领口因为地心引力垂下来，两点红色的茱萸若隐若现。

    他把脸凑到松本面前，“我会跟小润一起努力的！”

看着喜欢的人做出这种毫无自觉却诱惑十足的举动，松本不知道该作何反应，他把合同放在一边，伸手捏住对方的下巴，“你以为自己真的是小猫吗？多大的人了，快下去，不然我就真的当你是在诱惑我了。”

等到大野乖乖翻个身下去坐回原来的位置，松本实在忍不住刚才就开始的浮想联翩，只好打算拿对方今天穿的衣服开炮，“你啊，来签合同都不知道穿正式一点吗？短袖短裤人字拖！还记不记得我一开始怎么跟你说的，是不是认识我时间一长就忘光了。”

大野赶紧把自己拖鞋里自由自在的双脚藏到椅子下面去。这个人态度怎么变得这么快，他暗自腹诽着，明明刚刚还是一张可怜巴巴的小脸，自己没把他逗笑不说，现在瞬间又变成了毒舌挑刺王。

“还有啊”，松本的浓眉让他看上去更严肃了，“趁着这个时间好好处理一下自己感情问题，你现在还没出道可能还没有实感，要是出道了之后还玩的那么凶，狗仔可不是摆设。”  
   
大野智知道松本指的是上次他和二宫的事情，这让他有点尴尬，可是这种事又没办法解释，“我、我、”  
   
“行了，你也别结巴了，我这边还有个会，要去准备准备了，小猫你自己好好上课哦。”  
   
“……知道了。对了，我今天晚上答应了朋友做面包，明天也给小润带一份吧！”  
   
松本终于笑了，“行啊，那就麻烦你啦。”

他走出会议室前又留下一句，“要是真是想勾引我，那你还是不用费这个功夫了，我已经很喜欢你了大野智，你要是再像今天这样，我可就不能保证我会做出什么事来了。”  
   
随手关上的门带进一阵清凉的风。


	9. Chapter 9

九

春风秋月无情，灿烂的只有一瞬，冬日又太过沉闷漫长，果然夏日还是最好的。

没有厚重衣服的束缚，忙碌一天回家之后冲个凉，享受冰啤酒的畅快。

可是总觉得今年的夏天与以往有些不同，可能是热的太早了吧。

大野这么想着，从下了电车往家的方向走去，又顺路在便利店里买了几罐啤酒给冰箱补充补给。离家还有一段距离的时候，远远地看见马路对面一楼的店门开着，肯定是樱井又来了。

自从两人重逢之后，樱井就每每打着添置东西的旗号，隔三差五地下了班到大野这里逛一圈，樱井的祖父母这些天倒是再没见过，他解释说是因为老人年纪大了，家里人不想让他们操心这些事情，于是樱井就主动承担了长子长孙的责任。

某天樱井带了几盆多肉摆在可以晒到太阳的窗台上，两人说说笑笑不知道能不能养活，第二天樱井又拿一幅不知道谁的大作想要踩着椅子挂在墙上，被大野以不能在墙上钉钉子的理由制止了。再就是像不愿出门的幼稚园小朋友一样赖在他这里不走，夏天天黑的晚，两个人楼上楼下一个抱着电脑，一个捧着本书，倒是也不知不觉消磨了不少时间。然后呢，就是临走时说着舍不得大野然后趁机揩油，上下其手抱抱摸摸，当然也没有做出过很过分的行为，大野想着年轻时是自己不清不楚地讲了分手，负了人家，况且还有两人的情分摆在那里，所以每次樱井靠过来的时候，他一点也不恼，没有拒绝过他的亲密行为，但也没有主动做过什么。

今天同样也不例外，只是大野答应了相叶要做面包，得早早地把樱井赶出去。“好啦，小翔你快走吧，别赖在我这里了，我今天约了朋友还要做面包呢。”

“呜呜我也想吃尼桑亲手做的面包啊，不可以吗？”

“这倒也不是不可以，不过我都跟人家约好了，原料也是提前就买了。下次再做给你吃好不好？”

“唔好吧……”

“好啦好啦你快走吧！”

樱井被大野推着后背不情不愿地出了门，正好碰上一个栗色头发高高瘦瘦的青年走上台阶。

相叶雅纪？！

两人错身时，在那迟迟不愿落下的夕阳里，对方笑颜看上去帅气无害，眼白的存在几乎可以完全忽略，头发本来就浅浅的颜色在光线的映照下更加明显，普通的白色T恤牛仔裤帆布鞋在他的身上也更穿出时尚的感觉。要是女生的话一定对这样阳光帅气的男生没有抵抗能力吧。

只是这面向大野的灿烂笑容在樱井看来却让他像吃了苍蝇一样不舒服。

樱井翔锐利的目光中隐隐涌动着什么东西。他没说话，只瞪了他一眼便走下了台阶。

相叶似乎是没注意的样子，或是装作没注意到的样子，三步两步上了台阶。

“啊爱拔酱这么早就来了！快进来吧！”大野一看来人，小声惊叹了一声，眼睛都变得亮晶晶的，干脆利落转身拉着相叶进屋，关门时还不忘大喊：“小翔路上小心啊！”

向远处走了几步，站在路缘石上看着两个人有说有笑地进了屋，樱井用力锤了旁边的行道树一拳，粗壮的树干纹丝不动。

“你想干什么？”樱井掏出手机飞快地输入。

等了一会儿，他从裤子口袋里掏出一根烟，夹在右手的食指和中指之间点燃了，这时候手机终于震动了几下。

“翔君只是让我帮你看着o酱，又没有不许我也喜欢上他。”

看完的瞬间又进来第二条。

樱井低头深吸一口，空气卷着薄荷味的烟雾争先恐后经过气管闯进肺里，几秒后又被吐出来。

“可是目前比起担心我来，或许你更应该担心二宫一点。”

一阵风来了，卷着头顶的树叶不住翻动着，发出哗啦哗啦的响声，樱井抬头看看天空，云层黑压压卷了上来，看来要变天了。他快步走到路口，一辆不知道从哪里冒出来的黑色轿车开过来停在他身前。

“樱井桑，初次见面请多关照。”

 

 

“爱拔酱先在客厅里等一下吧，我这边就快好了。”大野的声音从小小的开放式厨房里传来。

“诶可是我给o酱带来了冰激凌当伴手礼啊！不赶快吃的话就要化了！”

大野一听到冰激凌瞬间精神起来，可是看着案板上的面团又露出苦恼的表情。

“这样吧”，相叶拎着手中精致的小盒子走过来，“o酱专心做就好了，冰激凌我喂你吧。”

“诶这样不太好吧？”

“？”

“？”

“不会啊，那我问你，o酱有女朋友吗？”

“没有。”大野摇摇头。

“那男朋友呢？”

大野迟疑了一下，“……也没有。”

“那就没关系啦！没有人在意这种事情的，等下你只负责张嘴就好了。”

“……唔”，刚才还在噘着嘴专心揉面团的人心思早就不知道飞到哪里去了了，一双骨节分明、好看又立派的手还放在案板上，可是乌溜溜的眼睛毫不掩饰地移到了相叶手中的小甜点上面，“那就麻烦爱拔酱啦~”他抬起头，眼睛笑成两条弯弯的小鱼。

“来，张嘴，啊——”

“啊——”抹茶清苦的味道混合着冰冻奶油的甜腻在舌尖消融，眼睛也眯起来，牺牲掉视觉，让大脑专注于味觉。

窗外闪了一下白光，接着是一连串的雷声响起，大野突然想起来一件事，“对了，爱拔酱也没有正在交往的人吗？”

“没有啊。”

“诶？！我还以为像爱拔酱这么帅气的人一定会有交往的人呢。”

“fufufu怎么可能，没有那种事的啦。来，再张嘴。”

“那爱拔酱喜欢的类型是什么样子的？我现在的公司有好多可爱的女孩子哦，可以给你介绍，只不过她们好像都对松本桑迷得很。”只要每天早上松本一出现在公司里，几个刚来实习的小女生就会小声的尖叫，互相抓着对方的手臂说“好帅呀好帅呀松本桑真的好帅呀！”，大野自己从来没有受过这种待遇，他想起来就有些无奈地笑着摇了摇头。

“嗯不用了，你们公司有没有可爱的男孩子呀，就像o酱这个样子的。”

“诶？！”大野看着相叶说出了有些不得了的话却依然面不改色的样子，不由得怀疑自己是不是理解错了，只能先把重点放在前面的信息上，“爱拔酱喜欢男孩子？！”

“再吃一口就吃完了哦。”相叶放下手中的小勺子，冲着大野神秘兮兮的招招手，“你过来，我悄悄告诉你一个秘密。”

大野拍了拍粘在手上的面粉，乖乖走到对面扬起小耳朵朝着相叶。

“女孩子男孩子我都喜欢哦。”相叶故意压低了音量，沙沙的声音在大野敏感又柔软的耳边响起，“最近尤其喜欢o酱呢。”

一定变红了，耳朵一定是变红了。

大野的脑子断线了，仿佛被钉在原地一样一动不动，反倒是相叶大大方方地拉起他的手，领着僵硬得像只小企鹅一样的大野走回原来的位置，“o酱的面包还做不做了？”

“……”

“怎么啦？话都不会说了吗？”相叶刚刚拿过冰激凌的手贴在大野脸上，弯下腰笑着看着他，“脸好烫，帮你降降温哦。”


	10. Chapter 10

十

    黑色汽车后排车门为樱井打开了，里面那个翘着二郎腿、慵懒地靠在皮质椅背上的那个人正是二宫和也。

    以前上学的时候就知道大野有个异姓的弟弟叫二宫和也，后来二宫电影出道，之后凭借着出色的演技与多变的风格迅速晋升影帝，所以即使是平时不关注娱乐圈的人也经常能在路边海报、影院荧幕上看到二宫的脸。

如今樱井第一次亲眼见到二宫，虽然说脸还是那张脸，但是因为没了镜头的阻挡，二宫那张下巴尖尖的小脸变得更加帅气立体，头发是没有set过的样子，有点长的刘海软软地搭在前额上，遮住了部分眉毛和眼睛，英挺流畅的鼻梁骨极其抢眼。一件极其宽松的灰色T恤，领口像是洗了太多次而失去了弹性低垂在胸口，下面应该也是宽松的居家裤或是运动裤之类的装束。只不过虽然这个人穿得随性，他周身弥漫的气质与这一身衣服，甚至是樱井印象之中的俳优二宫差别极大。

不知是不是外面天气和皮质车座的原因，与综艺节目上的热情熟络、活泼可爱的二宫和也相比，樱井只觉得车座上的这个人冷冰冰的。

“樱井桑可以赏个脸先上车吗？……我是二宫和也，大野智那家伙的弟弟，你应该听说过吧？”

    二宫向后甩了下刘海，又嫌麻烦似的用手拢了拢头发，湿漉漉的上目线看向车门外一脸疑惑的樱井。

    刷社交软件时，樱井见过迷妹们大赞二宫可爱，说他像柴犬，可是此刻二宫刘海下的神情让樱井只觉得他像只假扮成温顺小狗的狼，“请问二宫桑找我有什么事吗？

    “你先上来再说。放心，没人敢轻易动樱井家的大少爷的。”二宫看上去有点不耐烦了，“要是你樱井翔今天晚上没有安安全全地回到家，我这儿是不是应该早被人用枪口指上了？”他用手指戳了戳自己的太阳穴。

    樱井咧起一边嘴角向他展示了一个并不怎么真心的笑容，扔掉抽了还剩一半的烟，不再犹豫抬腿上了车。

    “服部桑，开车在周围转一圈，把挡板放下来。”

“遵命。”

一道挡板隔开了他们和尽职的司机桑，没有人说话，气氛开始变得有些尴尬。

“樱井桑果然长得很帅啊，我一直都在想是什么样的人才能迷住那家伙……”二宫突然开口，“听说樱井桑最近跟大野智走得很近？”他把头低下去，窗外飞快闪过的昏暗路灯让人看不清他脸上的神情。

“……”

“旧情复燃了？”

    “你怎么知道？”樱井紧紧地盯着二宫黑暗中的侧脸，他只知道大野家庭情况很复杂，以前大野不说，他也不问。

酝酿着的大雨突如其来地降了下来，硕大的雨点打在车窗上让人看不清外面，天黑得更厉害了，旁边经过的通勤车辆都打开了车灯，虽然紧闭着车窗，冷气吹得正凶，樱井却感觉空气里到处弥漫着雨点砸在泥土上带起的腥味，那是夏天的味道。

    “你能找到他是你的本事，被我知道了嘛，就是我的本事了。Fufu大野智可是都一五一十地告诉我了。不过我要先跟你声明一件事，樱井尼桑，”他故意咬重了尼桑的发音，“大野智的一切都是属于我的，包括他的身体、他的心和他的屁股。”

这句从二宫和也嘴里吐出来轻飘飘的一句话让一旁的樱井吓得不轻，他手上用了力，掰过二宫的脸压在靠背上，迫使他看着自己，“二宫和也你疯了！他可是你哥哥！”

二宫体格明显不如日常坚持锻炼的樱井，清瘦的身板抵抗着挣扎两下无果就放弃了，“别这么激动嘛，当年那个人可是趁我喝了酒主动骑上来的……哭得那么厉害，我也没办法。”二宫被钳制着只能从嘴里发出不甚清晰的声音，口中呼出的热气一字一句却都正正打在樱井的心尖上，“你想开点，我以前都对他做过什么事樱井桑还不知道，估计你知道以后也就不会想要他了。”

“你别说了，我不相信。”樱井手上卸了力，胳膊撑在膝盖上用两手支起额头。

“这样吗？那不如我找个证据给你看？”重获自由的二宫伸手安慰性地轻抚过樱井后背，让他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

 

 

“o酱谢谢让我留宿哦。”

“雨太大了嘛没办法，爱拔酱先去洗澡吧，这是新的毛巾。”

“那我去了！喜欢o酱啦！”

这雨说下就下了，大野从手机上查了查说是台风，一时半会儿停不下来。虽然说刚被那个天然笨蛋表白了，自己还挺尴尬的，对方却跟没事人似的该干什么干什么，刚刚还眨着那双看不见眼白的漆黑眼睛，可怜巴巴地问可不可以留宿，大野心想应该也没什么事，况且外面雨还下的这么大，就心软答应了。

这个人真是给点阳光就灿烂，拿着新毛巾欢欢喜喜地进了浴室，大野看着相叶的背影觉得他离兔子就差一团随着蹦跳而不停晃动的小尾巴了。

看着相叶进来浴室，大野回到自己卧室，打开橱子蹲在下层准备找找备用的枕头被子。

“o酱！你刚才没有回答我哦。”

“啊？！！什么东西？”身后突然出现的声音吓得钻到衣橱里的大野一抖，整个人摔进了软软的被子堆里。

“我说，”相叶长腿一迈，越过碍事的桌椅，结实的手臂穿过对方腋下，把深陷在衣橱里的大野捞起来，“刚刚我说最爱你了你都没有回答我的。”

“啊？我、我、……”坐在床上的小人不肯看站在自己面前的那个吓到自己的家伙，一张脸涨得通红，抱着刚刚顺道找出来的枕头不肯撒手。

“好啦好啦，别憋了，其实我是过来问一下o酱可不可以借我一条内裤的啦fufufu。”相叶笑起来，摸了摸大野的头。

手机这时突然响了起来，大野急着接电话两只手不停地推着相叶，想让他出去，相叶看了觉得有趣就借力躲他，两个人在原地转起了圈，“讨厌！我知道了!等下会给你找的！你快走吧！”猫咪发威，捡起刚刚丢在床上的枕头砸向对面的人，赶他出去自己领地。

相叶一看猫咪再都就要急了，转身嬉皮笑脸地走了。

“喂，松本桑”大野边气呼呼地检枕头边接电话，喂了两声，却发现对方没有动静，他又喂了几声，把手机拿开想看看有没有在通话中，屏幕亮了他才发现这通电话竟然是二宫打来的。

“对不起！！二宫桑！”他下意识对着空气鞠了一躬，“请问找我什么事？”

电话里幽幽的声音通过电波传过来，“一接电话就是‘松本桑~’”二宫故意的模仿大野刚刚的语气，又自己加进去五分原本没有的娇嗔，“需不需要我重新让你记起怎么叫我的名字呀？”

“不用了不用了，我错了，您惩罚我吧。”大野走过去看了看浴室的动静，回来把卧室门带上。

“我呀，现在没空惩罚你。我想要你给我拍一张照片过来。还记得上次我给你的那根按摩棒吗？就是按我尺寸定做的那根？”

“……记得。”

“现在脱下裤子扩张自己，把那东西好好塞进去，摆出你平常最淫荡的样子，照下来，发给我，明白了吗？快一点。”

大野听见那边好像有人在跟二宫发生了什么争执，电话被争抢了一下，声音乱糟糟的，二宫重新回来，“我记得你也得有几个星期没射过了吧……如果我满意的话，今天允许你可以高潮。”

“嗯……可是……”哗啦哗啦的水声提醒着大野相叶还在自己家。

“怎么了？”

“没事，我知道了。”相叶还在洗澡，自己快一点应该不会被发现的，虽然没有真刀真枪地干，但是可以高潮的诱惑对他来说太大了。


	11. Chapter 11

十一

“呼，不行还是太大了~”

圆润的肩头支撑在柔软的床垫上，屁股撅得高高的，努力了半天那根尺寸吓人的按摩棒还是塞不进去的事实让大野泄了气。他就着刚才的姿势趴在床上压低声音喘了几下，继续把修长的手指塞进后穴不停抠挖着。另一只手也没闲着，胡乱抚慰着自己胸口敏感的皮肤，摸上已经在空调的冷风中勃起的深色乳头，不停用指腹磨着那里，在缩得小小的乳晕周围打转。

自从二宫把这根按摩棒寄到大野家之后就跟忘了这件事一样，从来没提过，也没让他用过，大野不知道二宫什么意思，就把那东西带着包装完完整整地放在柜子里。如今初次打开，仿真的程度让他吓了一跳，除了颜色是纯黑的，尺寸、形状跟他已经舔过无数遍的、二宫勃发时候的那根简直一模一样。和二宫做的时候也是这样，两个人做的频率并不高，再加上二宫的那根尺寸又大，如果不好好扩张的话是绝对塞不进去的。大野把头埋在床单里回忆着以前二宫一边把他屁股打得通红，一边给他扩张的样子，一下子没控制好自己的手指狠狠地戳到了那个微微凸起的点，喉咙里控制不住地发出一声悲鸣，一下子软了腰侧着倒在床上不停喘息着，身前丝毫没碰却已经完全勃起的那根被可怜巴巴地甩在床上，前端不住地往外吐着清液。

家里平时没有润滑剂之类的东西，现在唯一可以使用的就是卖家附赠在按摩棒包装里的几小袋，刚才已经用了一袋，但是要想塞进去的话明显不够，只能再加。稍稍平复下来，大野用牙叼着包装，借力又撕开一袋，冰凉粘稠的液体倒出来黏了他一手，用体温稍微暖一下，两根手指迫不及待地将这些粘液送到火热的肠道里去。

空气好热啊，为什么开了空调还是这么热？

大野不知道是因为紧张还是觉得刺激，身上已经出了一层薄汗，旁边床头橱上的闹钟滴滴答答地走着，提醒他随着时间一分一秒地流逝，浴室里的相叶随时可能出来。自己扩张的话由于姿势的限制手指无法深入到很里面，但是三根手指都能通过的程度也差不多了，他从床上爬起来，直起上半身，双腿呈跪姿大大分开，双手在身后扶着按摩棒固定好，让那个硕大的头部对准自己的小穴，深吸一口气狠了狠心就径直往下坐。

“嗯——”后面疼得厉害，前面也半软下来，大野还不敢出声，只能闷哼着利用自己的体重把那根吞下去。好不容易整个前端都塞进去了，他松了口气休息了一下，努力放松肌肉一鼓作气把剩下的一股脑吃进去，适应了之后先小幅度抽插几下，让那些人造的突起的血管碾过自己最敏感的地方，缓解一下无处释放的情欲。

他摸过旁边的手机，打开上与二宫短信对话框，点击拍照转换镜头对准自己。最淫荡的样子？大野看向镜头里的人，直接按下了录像键：深不见底的黑色瞳孔也许就是个陷阱，脸颊染上了不寻常的、充满情欲的红色，那人媚眼如丝地看向镜头。脖子和前胸处挂着几滴没流下来的汗水，因为被当做性器官欺负而与渐渐变得寻常男人大小不同的乳头已经被自己蹂躏地鲜红欲滴，镜头再往下，是隐藏在修剪整齐的毛丛里，已经感受到肠道被填满的快感而又重新精神起来的阴茎和荡在空气里的囊袋，然后是更加私密的部位，明明刚才还欲拒还休地不肯打开，如今却在镜头前面贪婪地吞吃着硕大的黑色棒状无机物，食髓知味一般地随着棒状物进进出出的挤压而流出透明拉丝的润滑液与主人自身分泌的体液。那圈肌肉看上去要被撑到极限一样，一点褶皱都没有，绷紧了却还在随着主人身体的小幅动作而试图吞进更多，只要把那根按摩棒往外一抽，就能看见里面鲜红的嫩肉也不舍得放手一般，跟着那根一起被带着出来了。

那是自己吗？

大野看着显示已经发生成功的视频，体内烧起一团火，从后穴流出来更多液体。

他揉了揉眼睛觉得屏幕好刺眼，手机里面的那个人好陌生。

 

 

雨还在下，黑色轿车在堵塞的交通中走走停停，突如其来的手机震动打破了车厢内的宁静，二宫不紧不慢解锁屏幕，把手机调到静音，当着樱井的面点开了那个本就无声的视频。

“这孩子倒是实在，我要照片他直接发来了视频fufu……樱井尼桑，看见了吧，这下你是不是就死心了？”

樱井沉默了半天，“二宫桑，如果这就是你想告诉我的，那么现在可以让我下车了吗？”他在黑暗里死死攥着拳头，身体里一半血液将要被二宫激得怒发冲冠，另一半血液却因为看到大野淫靡的身体而控制不住地涌向下体，他自以为不像年轻时那么容易冲动了，没想到还是败在了这里。

“当然可以了，如果樱井桑需要的话，我也可以让服部叔送你回家，毕竟外面这么大雨你也不好走。”

“不用了，我觉得你有这时间还不如好好想想角色被别人抢走的事……告辞。”

樱井自然不愿留于此地，只不过他刚迈了一条腿下去，雨伞还没撑开，却又想起什么一样，倏地又钻回了车里。

“二宫和也！快给我开回去！！！”

车门砰的一声被关上，樱井抓起二宫本就不结实的领子开始大力摇晃。

“？”

他见二宫愣着不动，直接上手扇了他右脸一巴掌，“混蛋！他家还有别人！”

 

 

大野在那根炙热不由分说捅进来的时候一下子清醒了过来。

小和吗？

不对。

他使劲睁了睁眼睛。

“爱拔酱？！！！”视野渐渐清晰，正在自己身上一下下耕耘的人不是自己暴虐的弟弟，而是之前还在外面洗澡的相叶，那人还带着水珠的前发在空气里晃动着，身体上的肌肉随着动作起起伏伏，漆黑的眼珠里满是自己。

“怎么了亲爱的？”相叶见他有想逃的架势，便趴下在大野脸上唇上落下一个又一个的吻。

“我、你、发生什么了！”

“刚刚发生的事情就不记得了吗？嗯？”心理医生发出的鼻音带着平时见不到的强烈荷尔蒙气息，下身也同时向肠壁里面的突起处温柔地顶了一下，像是来自情人的小小惩罚。

“啊！……你先别乱动！呜告诉、告诉我怎么了？为什么我什么都不知道？！”大野胡乱蹬着小腿，却被相叶两手抓住趁机分得更开，这次是狠狠一顶。

“你什么都不知道？那刚刚我进房间找胖次的时候是谁把衣服脱得一件不剩，后穴里塞着那个东西，自己主动握着它往里操呀？”，相叶冲着床上那个粘满了液体的黑色仿真阳具努了努嘴，“嗯？一见我进来就缠着我不放的那个人是谁？”

大野瞪大了眼睛看着相叶，一脸完全不敢相信的样子。

“缩成一团在床上说着什么好寂寞好难受，爱拔酱既然喜欢我，可不可以现在就过来抱我，嗯？不记得了吗？”

“我没有！你骗我！嗯、哈啊！！”被找到敏感点的猫咪毫无还手之力

“你这个小坏蛋，辛亏我录了音。”相叶看上去有点生气。他长手一伸，拿过被随手扔在床头的手机，点了几下屏幕之前录下来的声音便传了出来：

“嗯好难受~”

“好了好了，宝贝你再说一遍刚才说的话，我就帮你好不好？”

一阵窸窸窣窣的声音过去。

“你太坏了，都这么硬了还不给我呜呜呜……”

“想要就快回答我呀，要不要和我交往？”

“呜呜呜呜呜呜要……”

 

 

“……别放了。”这段录音还没听完大野智的脸早已红得透透的，他想象不出那个撒着娇不停求欢的声音是自己发出来的，不知道怎么回事，不知道是录音还是相叶这个人本身好像有什么魔力似的，那孽根明明这会儿埋在他身体里没有动，那上面跳动着的筋脉按摩着肠壁的感受却像被放大了一万倍，没被外界直接刺激的肠穴不停往外分泌着液体，肉体叫嚣着想要，理智却告诉他这样不可以不可以。

“怎么？还不肯承认吗？那我出来了。”相叶说着就要把肿胀的阴茎往外抽，快要拔出来的时候却看到身下人一抖，接着就是还留在对方体内的龟头部分被肠道狠狠一夹。

“唔……哈那里！碰到了！”

“……很会夹嘛你。”

“进来！进来！我要嘛~不要走，给我~”大野急得快要哭了，下面的火还没有泄，这种浑身上下蚁噬般的煎熬消耗光了他的意志，主动抬起屁股迎合男人胯下的方向，磨蹭着那根火热。

“那我就不客气了亲爱的。”

相叶脸上不动声色，身下却用上了力，平时经常运动的优势这时候显现了出来，小腹硬邦邦的肌肉撞上大野的臀瓣，勃发的地方一下一下打桩般捣着那正往外滴水的小穴。

“舒服吗宝贝？”他看着身下的那只夜莺扭动着身体配合他，喉咙里发出美妙婉转的啼叫，鸟儿被情欲缠身的模样好看极了，美丽极了，舌吻时会闭着眼睛发出呜呜的声音，被捏乳头的时候会皱着眉头浑身颤抖，被顶到敏感点时肠壁的收缩更是不得了。啊还有高潮的样子没看过，让我带给你高潮吧，美丽的夜莺！

大野没有回答他的问题，他在性爱的漩涡中起起伏伏无暇他顾，次次正中红心的刺激让他爽得快要翻白眼。口水什么的是早就含不住的了，也更是没空去管这个，他只想被人抱，“给我给我！还想要！用力点！”他媚声叫着，换来的是一次比一次更快更大力的顶撞和耳侧男人性感的喘息声。

紧紧包裹着他的肠道开始有规律地收缩，相叶知道那人大概快高潮了，伸手捉住对方跟着自己节奏甩动的阴茎，拇指毫不留情堵住了一张一合的小孔，另一只手则掐上了大野的乳头。

“啊放开！快放开！！”即将到来的高潮被硬生生掐断，大野委屈极了，扭着身子试图逃开那只魔掌的桎梏。

“宝贝乖，等我一起高潮，自己撸前面，我没手了。”

“呜呜呜呜呜不要~”嘴上说着拒绝的话，可是贪恋快感的人已经乖乖把手伸了下去抚慰着柱身，房间里回荡着激烈的肉体撞击声。

不知道被谁打开的大门被狂风吹得打到了墙上，一声巨响传上了二楼，“宝贝，看来没办法继续陪你玩了呢。”相叶松开禁锢着大野的手，在肠道紧接着的大力收缩中加速撞了最后十几下。还没软下来的阴茎拔出来的时候发出啵的一声，一股股白浊在尚未合拢的小穴里流淌出来，再看大野已经一脸餍足地脱力躺在了床上，两腿还是大张的样子，射出来的精液挂着平坦的腹部幽幽地散发着男性的味道。

“！” “！”樱井和二宫推门进来的时候看到的正是这样一幅场景。

 

 

暴雨让道路变得异常拥堵，来的时候本来只有半小时的路程，回程硬生生撑到了一个小时，车灯橙黄色的光线照射着细密的雨帘，前面的车流黑压压的，一动不动。黑色轿车上坐立不安的两个人干脆半路下了车，也不管外面下不下雨了，撑着伞跑回了大野家。

到了门口樱井浑身已经湿透了，喘着粗气紧张得手直发抖，连钥匙都插不进锁眼。

“我来。”二宫将钥匙一把夺了过去。

等到终于进了门，结果还是太晚了。

卧室里的所有人都是狼狈不堪的样子，两个人是因为在雨中奔跑，雨水混着汗水沾湿了衣服，另两个人是因为不可言说的情事而一丝不挂、气喘吁吁。

“王八蛋！”樱井看着对方裸露在外面的生殖器就一下子就红了眼，拉开相叶上来就是一拳，“操他妈的！混蛋！”

“小翔？！不要打人！”大野从床上爬起来想要拉开樱井，撑了一下没起来，又被樱井身后二宫犀利的目光钉在原地。

樱井又恶狠狠地补了一拳，瞪了他一眼，“你给我穿好衣服出来。”

刚才一拳正好打在相叶肋骨上，疼得他嘶嘶地直吸气，但是也只是摸了摸那块一跳一跳钝痛着的地方，朝着大野做了个不成形的wink，捡起地上揉成一团的浴巾简单围住下身就出了卧室，二宫跟在他身后出去关了门。

 

 

客厅里的气氛简直可以一点就爆，樱井二宫两人默默无言坐在沙发上，等相叶从浴室穿上衣服出来。

外面的雨还在下着，衣冠整齐的心理医生二郎腿一翘把手机扔在了桌面上。

毫无疑问，那段录音成了无人可以反驳的理由，没有强奸，两人你情我愿的性爱让人说不出道不出的难受。

“我上去找哥哥了。”二宫不想再在这里待着，起身上了楼，留下樱井和相叶两人面面相觑。

“o酱的味道果然很好呢，所以这么多年了翔君还是这么喜欢他啊。”等二宫走了，两个人不再遮掩相识的事情。

“你到底想干什么相叶雅纪！”咬牙切齿的一句话从樱井大少爷口中说出来，一个大野智让很久没有从外人面前发过火的他今天失态太多次了。

“我想干什么？我很想尝尝翔君喜欢的人啊。”

啪一个清脆的耳光打在相叶脸上，“混蛋。”

樱井忿忿摔门离开。

 

 

“大野智！！你他妈的想什么呢！！”二宫推开门进了卧室，看见胸膛上脖子上全身上下都写满了情欲红痕的大野便气不打一处来，不顾对方挣扎着想逃的动作，一把掐上了床上那人的脖子。

“……”

“嗯？！”

“……”大野像被钓上岸的一尾鱼一样，不停挣扎扭动着身体。

“说话！”

“大野智！”二宫两步跨上床来，骑在大野身上，带着水珠湿淋淋又粗糙的布料摩擦着柔软的皮肤，他掰过猫咪故意歪在一边的头，“看着我的眼睛！”

大野听到这话不得不看过去，男人与众不同的琥珀色目光藏在灯光背面，更深的地方不知道荡漾着些什么。

“你很喜欢别的男人是吧！”

“……”

“之前是松本润我就不说了，现在又一个，这次我可是看得清清楚楚，做得尽兴吗？嗯？”，二宫直接伸了两根手指捅进已经被摩擦成艳红色的穴口，一点阻力也没有及其顺滑地转了几下之后拿出来，指尖不出所料挂着男人拉成丝的乳白色精液，“骚货，你这么喜欢被中出啊……真脏。”

“要不要找个医生什么的，在你这里像女人那样再开一个小穴呀？”灵活的手指在大野会阴处滑动着，“这样就不只能吞下我的了，你可以把你那些男人都叫过来，嗯？”

“樱井翔？”

“松本润？”

“还有刚才那个叫什么？”

“你想让他们插你哪个洞呢？”

他嫌弃极了手指沾上的东西，皱着眉头三两下全抹到了大野脸上，没想到那个人却张着小嘴主动过来舔舐那些污物，舔干净了又模仿起口交的动作吮吸着那两根指头，缱绻的舌头也缠绕了上来。

“够了！别舔了！”二宫把手指从那高热的口腔里抽出来。

“呜呜呜呜呜呜呜……”口中可以吮吸的东西没有了，大野睁开眼睛，喉咙里发出撒娇一般委屈的声音。

“不如你走吧，以后别再来找我了。

“……别走……小和，难受……”

 

 

二宫这才注意到大野脸上显现出不正常的红晕，身体也比平时更加炽热，他刚才接触到大野身体的时候就发现了，原本以为这只是动了情的缘故，自己又急火攻心便没去在意，如今看冷静下来看才发现他整个人都不对劲：无论做过多少次以前一直都很害羞的小猫现在虽然被他桎梏着，但还是在扭动着腰，嘴里发出淫荡的呻吟，正试图用床单摩擦自己身上敏感的地方，搅得床上成了一团糟，还有下面明明刚刚发泄过没多久的性器在布料的摩擦下又精神抖擞地站了起来，液体从小孔中不断渗出来。二宫又伸手下去探到大野后穴，里面同样也是高热异常，他弯曲手指抠了几下让里面的精液流出来，却发现粘到他手上的不只是精液，还有大量温热的透明液体也跟着流了出来，看上去绝对不是润滑剂的样子。

“你怎么了？！！”

“唔……”

胯下被大野为了追求快感而不自觉晃臀的动作逐渐蹭起了快感，二宫定了定神，轻轻拍拍大野的脸，“哥哥！！”

“给我，给我小和！”

“你是不是吃什么东西了！？”

“嗯？吃？fufu我刚刚吃了小和的手指，小和再把肉棒给我吃好不好？”

二宫轻轻甩了他一耳光，“清醒一下！你刚才吃什么东西了！？

大野费力抬起眼皮看向刚才打他的人，“嗯？……冰激凌……抹茶冰淇淋……小和我好难受啊……”

“樱井翔！樱井翔！”二宫有点慌了，大喊了几声樱井的名字却得不到回应，他放下大野跑出房间，趴在二楼的栏杆上往下看才发现楼下早已空无一人。

“操！出事了这人又走了！”二宫低低的骂了一声，现在没有可以帮他的人了。

他早就不是毛头小子了，这么多年也不是白混的，大野这个样子这肯定是被喂了药。二宫定了定神，跑到厨房打开冰箱拿出一大罐冷好的水，又拿了个杯子跑回卧室。

“尼尼——”

不知道怎么搞的，就离开了小一会儿，他推开门回到房间时大野已经滚下了床，还找到了刚才掉在地板上的仿真阳具自己塞进了身体里，毫不留情地抓着上面的把手抽插着烂熟的后穴，大量液体从穴口滑下来。二宫赶快过去把人抱回床上，“来，喝水。”他拿着刚才找到的杯子放在大野唇边让他张嘴。

“呜呜呜呜我才不喝呢！我不喝！小和就会欺负我！”这个人一边哭着一边还不忘手上的动作，用那个玩具一下一下干着自己，看样子是没找对前列腺所在的位置，一直被不上不下的快感磨着，动了一会儿没了力气的他瘫软在二宫怀里。

二宫看大野这个样子也不能来硬的，只能柔下来，“哥哥不是想要嘛，喝了水我就给你好不好？”

大野撅着小嘴转了转眼珠，估计是也觉得有些渴了，就选择了妥协，“那好吧……”

他断断续续哭了这么长时间，又出汗，再加上分泌各种体液消耗了不少水分，二宫怕他脱水，又想让他赶快把药物排出去，这才逼着大野喝水，当他终于配合着二宫的动作咕咚咕咚喝下去第一杯的时候，做弟弟的这才松了口气。

“来，再喝一杯。”他把大野被汗水濡湿的刘海顺到后面去，安慰性地轻吻了一下他的额头。

“不嘛！不喝了！”

“就这一杯了。喝完你想怎么样都行。”

……

“乖，最后一杯。你不喝我就走了。”最后软硬兼施好不容易灌了三杯水下去，大野说什么也不喝了，二宫看着他已经鼓起来的肚子只好作罢。

小猫一下扑过来缠住了刚刚放下水杯的人，自己本来被情欲折腾得够呛，整个人都没什么力气软乎乎的，还是一门心思地解二宫的裤子。松松的居家裤特别好脱，连着内裤一起拽下来之后，里面半勃的阴茎散发着热量，带着浓厚的男性气味扑面而来，大野张嘴把那东西的前端一口含住前后吞吐起来。

柔软滚烫的口腔吸得二宫舒服极了，更别提那双抓着他不停揉搓着作乱的小手，血液迅速往下涌去，等到阴茎完全勃起之后，他看着大野含得越来越吃力就轻轻推开了他的头，也不管对方嘴里咸腥的味道直接吻了下去。

“哥哥别急，这就给你。”他含住他敏感通红的耳垂，手上揉捏着有些湿润的乳头，气声一波波打在耳膜上，弄得身下的人大口呼吸着，浑身颤抖地被放倒在床上。二宫把他自动张开的双腿分得更大，抓住玩具的把手往里捅了两下，接着抽了出来，换上自己高高翘起的阳具一点点顶进去，“还是用真的比较有感觉是吧？”

大野身体内部热的烫人，一进来就被肠壁紧紧裹住的二宫不再磨他，而是直接向着记忆中熟悉的敏感位置顶弄起来，食指和拇指按摩着大野胸前的红莓，引得身下人的呻吟一声高过一声，刚才喝下去的水也随着主人身体的摇晃开始在肚子里咣当咣当地响。也许是刚才憋得实在难受了，大野这次没坚持多久就喊着不行了，要到了，双腿紧缠住二宫的腰，哭泣着射了出来，肠壁一缩一缩挤压着二宫的性器。

高潮过后得到了片刻的清醒，大野突然想起来刚才的事情，这时候看着身上的二宫打怵了，呜咽着就要往后缩。

“没关系哟，我知道这不能怪哥哥，”二宫皱着眉，心疼地摸了摸大野的头，俯身下去含住他柔软的双唇安慰起来，“是坏人欺负了哥哥。”他伸手拿过杯子含了一大口水，给大野徐徐渡了进去。

“……小和，我这是怎么了？是不是要坏掉了？”

“哥哥不怕，有我在呢，交给我就好……嗯？现在感觉怎么样？”

“我还是好热……里面好痒啊，想要你……”

“没事，你乖乖的，觉得痒我们就多做几次。”二宫继续缓缓动起了腰。

 

 

“呜呜呜你先不要顶了，尿会出来的！”

“就是要你尿出来啊！快点！”

大野跪在床上，后面连体婴似的跟着二宫，一个小时前喝下去的水终于起了作用，可是大野因为羞耻怎么也不愿尿到二宫给他拿来的杯子里。

“不要嘛~呜呜呜呜你不要再按我肚子了，真的会出来的！”

“要么就尿到床上，要么就尿进来，选一个吧。”

大野一看二宫的态度就知道了挣扎没有用，他不情愿地抓住自己因为射了太多次已经硬不起来的阴茎对准了玻璃杯。

“你、你别逼我了呜呜呜呜呜，尿不出来……”

“我帮你。”本来已经停下动作的二宫重新加速抽插起来，一只手用上力按压着大野的小腹，尿道口一张一合，那个人已经快要坚持不住了，二宫再狠狠一顶，哗的一声，水流缓缓注入到了杯子里，“很好。”

“……好脏……小和是不是讨厌我了？”

“怎么会呢？”

“……”

“我爱你。”


	12. Chapter 12

十二

樱井翔彻夜未眠。

天亮雨停之后便请了假直接跑到大野家，站在橱窗外面紧紧攥着手里的钥匙却不敢再往前走一步。

他怕极了。

怕看到大野。

怕看到二宫走出大野家的样子。

也怕看到记忆中挚爱的少年被染上污浊不堪的泥泞。

和远处那个拥有柔顺头发和清澈目光的男孩子四目相对时，樱井就已经知道自己走不出去了。

那年公园里刚割过第一波青草，他陪他坐在地上写生，一边看书一边等大野半天腿麻了才起身，还被嘲笑校服裤子染上了嫩绿的汁液。

打闹着掀翻了画本，暖风和煦恰好吹开了画着自己侧颜的那页。

情不自禁对准精巧的唇吻下去，对方也只知道傻乎乎地接受。

可是啊，尼桑，你如今既然能接受自己的弟弟，甚至还能接受相叶雅纪，当初为什么要抛弃我呢？

 

 

“请问你是？”

不知过了多久，拥有一双犀利双眸的陌生男人打断了樱井翔的沉思。

“我是大野的……朋友……”

“哦我是大野桑的、同事，今天他没请假也没来上班，正好路过他家就过来看看。”男人盯了他好一会儿，“你不进去？”

樱井被他看得有点发毛，又猛然醒悟自己像个变态一样在别人家门口待这么长时间确实太奇怪了，看了一眼手表已经十点多了，没有人从大野家里出来，今天又是工作日，屋子里应该只有大野智一个人了。

于是插进钥匙转了几圈，按着门把手一用力，两人前后进了屋。

“你既然有大野桑家的钥匙应该不是普通朋友吧？”

 

 

浑身酸痛得仿佛骨头被拆了又重新装上一样，大野醒在了之前给相叶准备的地铺上。

除了自己家里一个人都没有，他看了一眼挂在墙上的表才五点多，便一闭眼接着睡了。

不知过了多久，恍惚中感觉好像有人过来了。

被拥在温暖的怀抱里，地心引力扯着他往下坠，可是有一双有力的手臂托着他的身体不让他掉下去。

摇晃，摇晃，天旋地转。

冬季粗针织的毛衣。

刚煮开的鱼汤。

不及格的成绩单。

消毒水的味道。

烂了的苹果。

蓝色的海。

 

 

梦中，眼前。

 

 

在白粥的米香味中醒来的时候已经是下午了，大野猛地睁开眼，斜靠着床头坐在他身边的原来是樱井翔。

“小翔？”喉咙嘶哑着磨出两个音节。

“尼桑喝点水吧。”

大野被托着后背坐了起来，浑身的一层皮肉都在痛，脑子也成了一团浆糊，宿醉一般无力的感觉，身上但却没有丝毫黏腻的感觉，身上也有好好穿着小熊图案的棉质睡衣。

昨晚的事在脑海里只剩肉体晃动的残影，现在樱井的表情让人什么也看不出来，或者是太过复杂所以不确定那人到底在想什么，他接过水杯喝了两口，温热的，有蜂蜜的甜味。舔了舔干燥的双唇刚想接着躺下，却被樱井攥住了手臂。

“不跟我解释一下吗？”

把这些年发生过的事情都一一解释一遍吗？大野在心里叹了一声，低下头去。

“二宫和也是怎么回事？”

“你既然同意了再给我一次机会，为什么还要跟他……”樱井的声音哽咽了一下，“为什么还要让他抱你？还有相叶雅纪是怎么回事？”

“不要不说话，拜托了看我一眼好吗？”

“尼桑……”

大野再次抬起头看向樱井时才发现对方眼里已经噙满了闪着光的泪。

“小翔……”他伸过手去揩走樱井眼角那些咸涩的水珠，“我错了……你当我那天什么都没做好不好？你走吧，不要再管我了……我已经不是原来的那个我了，不值得你这么做。”

“我不。”樱井坐得更近了，伸过手臂把大野整个人揽在怀里，“都是二宫逼你的是不是？你是喜欢我的是不是？我可以带你走的。跟我走吧。”

大野像个布娃娃一样被人搂着，“不，他没逼我，是我自己愿意的！”听到这句话他情绪突然激动起来，声音都变大了。

“你自己愿意的是吗！你就心甘情愿承受这些虐待吗？！”

樱井急了，一把拽起大野套头睡衣的衣角就要往上掀，大野则用力抓着他的手臂试图制止他，虚弱的人儿肉搏当然赢不了樱井，没挣扎几下，衣服就被轻易脱掉了。

“你干嘛！”大野用力甩开樱井，匆匆用手臂挡住由于二宫性癖制造出来的见不得人的东西，扭动着想要钻到毯子下面。

樱井把他从毯子底下拖出来，连拖鞋也没穿，热乎乎的脚心踩在地板上，他攥住他的手拉着扯着，把大野带到洗手间的镜子前，“你看看你自己。”

镜子里的人赤裸着上半身，平日晒不到太阳的皮肤是嫩白的，与其他地方有着明显的分界线，头发凌乱，脸色苍白，脖子上、胸口上、腰侧不规则地分布着红红紫紫、明显被暴力肆虐过的痕迹，红肿的乳首突兀地立在空气里。

“这是正常人能做出来的事吗？”

“……”

“他在虐待你！”

“……”

“你弟弟在伤害你！！”

“……”

“尼桑，跟我走吧。我们可以告他的。嗯？尼桑？”

大野跟没听到樱井讲话一样，再也不看镜子一眼，自己扶着墙，脚步虚浮地回了卧室，重新穿上睡衣，钻到毯子底下，连头也不露出来，留给樱井一个圆乎乎缩成一团的背影。

 

 

“你懂什么？”他手脚缩在一起躲在黑暗里低声哭泣着，毯子就像子宫一样安全舒适。

他突然开始想妈妈了。

对妈妈的印象仅仅停留在六岁的时候。美丽苗条，有着长长的头发，会无奈地看着正在哭鼻子的自己，然后给予自己温暖的怀抱。

更多的时候则是酒精的味道，会有陌生的男人，会搬家，会很长时间被放置在一边不管，淘气的时候会被她打，很多次不淘气的时候也会被打。

一直到他六岁时的某一天，被妈妈牵着手出了门，极兴奋地第一次坐了出租车，进了一座对于当时的他来说及其奢华的房子，长长的走廊，西式装潢的房间一个接一个。自己被不认识的男人女人捏着脸左看右看，直到妈妈从包里拿出一叠纸拍在桌子上，自己才被带到单独的房间待着。

趴在窗外看见出租车开出庭院的门时他慌忙地推开房门，沿着记忆中来的路线冲下楼梯，被地毯绊倒一下摔在了地上，冰冷的大厅里哪里还有妈妈的影子。

此时此刻就像小时候的无数次那样，他无比地想念这个女人，想要的只是一个拥抱来安慰之前的噩梦。

“好吧我不懂，没事没事，别哭了。”樱井觉得自己刚才好像太强硬了，现在看着大野哭得一抖一抖，他心里刀割一样。樱井赶紧爬到他身边，轻轻拍着他的背给他顺气，又怕毯子里空气不好憋着大野，只好偷偷掀开一条缝，看那人没什么反应就掀开更大，从背后抱住他单薄的身子，抓过枕巾擦掉他哭出来的汗。

“尼桑，尼桑不哭了好不好？嗯？告诉我好不好？”

“妈妈……”大野小得蚊子一样的声音还是被樱井捕捉到了。

“什么？妈妈？你想去看她吗？我送你去啊。”

大野突然意识到自己说错话了，连忙摇头说不用，转移话题说自己是二宫的哥哥怎么可能告他。

二宫，二宫就这么重要吗？

樱井看到旁边床头橱上摆着的白粥，话到嘴边又咽了下去，摸摸碗发现还是热的就往里面倒了肉松拌了几下，舀起一勺递到大野嘴边碰了碰他的唇瓣。

“别哭了，先吃点东西吧。”

像喂婴孩一般，樱井让大野靠在自己身上，耐着性子等着他小口小口地咽下那一碗米粥。

“完了！我忘记给公司请假了！”吃完东西重新躺下的大野看着桌上大概已经没电了的手机突然一惊。

“哦没事，你有同事顺路来过了，应该帮你请好假了。”

“同事？”

“好像叫什么松本的。”

“他都跟你说什么了？”

“哦没什么，再休息一下吧。”樱井俯身吻了大野的额头一下。

小傻瓜，你和二宫的事情就是他告诉我的啊。


	13. Chapter 13

十三  
“你好，我想找相叶雅纪医生。”高挺的鼻梁隐藏在白色口罩下，男人闷闷的声音传出来，这是他第一次来这里。

这家私人心理诊所因为定位高端，支付得起医疗费的患者也数量稀少，在走廊里忙碌地穿梭的护士们美丽温柔而又疏离冷淡。男人今天穿了一件十分不起眼的黑色T恤和卡其短裤，背了个单肩包，再加上头发又没有set，完全是一副穷学生的模样，所以即使真实身份是在街头巷尾被讨论着的影帝，不熟悉的人想认出他还是挺难的。前台接待他的护士连头都没抬起来就直接拒绝了他，“不好意思，相叶医生的预约已经满了，请您下次提前预约吧。”

“啊这样吗，真的不可以吗？”他把口罩拉到下巴，琥珀色的瞳仁紧盯着护士，“小姐姐，我看这里不是明明空着呢吗？”二宫用食指咚咚敲了两下桌子上的表格。

她撩了一下长发别到耳后，不耐烦地抬起头来，“我说了没有时间的你怎么还问啊……”在对上柜台外男人的视线时却差点失声尖叫，“！……你是、唔！”

“没错，我就是”，他两边嘴角一起抬起来对她微笑，手温柔地捂住了她的嘴，“嘘别闹，我不想让人知道……帮我预约一下？”

护士在帅气男人的手掌下脸早已涨得通红，她从来没有这样的经历，被无数少女的梦中情人紧紧盯着，她甚至能看清对方瞳孔里自己的模样。男人见她没反应又嗯了一声，把她从梦中唤醒，护士一抖，赶紧点了点头，从男人手里逃走，拿过圆珠笔匆匆填满表格新的一行。

“二楼是吧？麻烦你了，那我先上去了。对了，黑泽小姐你很漂亮。”

男人临走时夸了她一句，弄得这名叫黑泽的护士又一次心跳加速，只知道呆呆地站在那里看着男人远去的背影。

表格上的姓名栏里颤抖的笔迹写着二宫和也四个字。

 

 

二宫摘下口罩推门进到诊疗室时，看到了里面的相叶医生惊诧的瞬间，和迅速换上的虚伪笑颜。“患者来了你们先出去吧。”他笑着把周围的一圈护士请了出去。

大概是相叶医生的魅力太大，那群叽叽喳喳的女孩子走出去时还一个个面带春色的样子，捂着嘴发出笑声，跟同伴打闹着，没有一个人注意到低着头和她们擦肩而过的二宫和也。

“好啦坐吧。”相叶指了指房间里的一把治疗椅，那是一张米白色的躺椅，被安放在窗边，二宫走过去看到窗外是医院的小花园。

“别弄这一套了，我不是来找你治疗什么心理疾病的，相叶雅纪。”

“很厉害嘛二宫少爷，开门见山，那你不坐我就坐了。”相叶走到治疗椅隔壁的单人沙发前一屁股坐下去。

“你的良心没有受到谴责吗强奸犯？”二宫居高临下站在这个一脸平静的人面前，咬牙切齿的一句话说出来的时候，左手已经不知不觉把单肩包抓得皱皱的，里面放着大野呈阳性的尿检报告。

他承认自己一看见大野的身体，尤其是一想到他和别人有着千丝万缕的联系的时候，就会控制不住地想在那上面留下自己的痕迹，他知道那一定会让他疼痛的，所以近年和他做爱的频率已经降低了很多，这既是二宫对自己的惩罚，也是对大野的保护，但是他从不会想着去给他留下那种无法磨灭的伤痕，即使那种东西只会让他更加迷人。

那天晚上让大野喝水，逼他失禁也不是什么低俗的性癖，而是他慌了，他要拿到尿液去做检测，一定要知道到底是什么东西进入了大野身体的循环系统，会对他产生怎样的影响，会不会留下后遗症。他要对哥哥的身体一清二楚。

“我声明，我和o酱完全是你情我愿的事情，我不是强奸犯。”相叶举起双手证明自己的清白，“虽然我用了一点点催眠的手法，但是……”

“你还说这是他自愿的？！”二宫变得更加激动，他一步跨到相叶面前，把心理医生压倒在沙发靠背上，用手死死攥住他的领子。

“咳咳，你先松开我好不好？”

二宫还是不愿松手，却被身下的人一个发力失去重心跌坐在了后面的治疗椅上，他的腰之前拍戏受过伤的地方开始隐隐作痛。

“你到底想不想听我说？”

二宫被一个成年男人的体重压着，用小臂架在脖子上，一呼一吸都困难，他被迫点了点头。

“小笨蛋，你什么都不懂……”相叶站起身来拽了拽因为运动而耸起来的衣服下摆，满意地看着被他放开了的二宫靠在椅背上喘着粗气，“要是被催眠者不想配合的话，催眠就是无效的。”

“什么意思？”

“虽然我在o酱身上用了一下催眠的手段，但是如果他不想遵从我的命令的话，他完全可以做到，你明白吗？催眠只是我帮了帮他而已。”

“你是说他和你发生关系完全是因为他想和你发生关系？！”

“没错，孺子可教也。”

“……”

二宫之前就已经查过相叶了，这人有些黑道的底子，原来和樱井翔关系密切。其实樱井这种低调的显赫家族背后总是不太干净的，再加上他这几年踏入政坛，不论黑道白道里面总要有自己的人，这也正常，要说没有二宫绝对第一个不相信。

底下的人告诉他相叶和樱井的关系不错，两个人之前好像经历了一些事情，已经能到称兄道弟的程度了，只不过自从樱井安排相叶进了这家私立诊所，和大野搭上关系之后，他们两人之间则开始渐生隔阂。

大概就是因为大野智了，二宫觉得。

再加上这位心理医生一开始就称呼他为二宫少爷，而且对二宫知道他名字找到这里来的事情毫不吃惊，二宫更是觉得这人九曲心肠，不可小觑。

“我说，你发现了吗，o酱其实不太正常？”

“怎么不正常？”

“人格障碍了解过吗？”

“……没有。”

“那我告诉你，你亲爱的哥哥大野智有依赖性人格障碍的倾向哦。”二宫看着相叶好不容易把一直挂在脸上的笑容收了起来，心里舒服了点，“虽然我还不太清楚他以前经历过什么，但是你对他来说是很重要的存在吧，无论做什么决定都要听你的，天资聪颖而不自知，无助顺从，怕你抛弃他，即使你的要求越来越无理，即使是你要他的身体他也毫无怨言地给你，不是吗？”

“……”

“即使后来你不断地猜疑他与别人的关系，他也是乖乖地与对方说了再见，然后回到你身边的不是吗？”

“……”

“怎么样？反正o酱离不开你，我帮你弄掉樱井，然后……”

“然后？”

“当然是分享o酱了啊。”心理医生没心没肺地笑起来，房间里回荡着对方沙沙的笑声让二宫不受控制起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

这个男人的目标还是大野智，不过没关系，只要哥哥的心还在他这里，又可以有人帮他除掉樱井翔这个眼中钉肉中刺有什么不好呢？况且他手里还有证据，到时候再把这些东西给哥哥一看，大野自然就会对这个心理医生只剩厌恶，然后自己再顺水推舟把相叶赶走就好了。

“……好。”他抬头给了相叶一个职业性假笑。

“那……合作愉快？”心理医生朝他伸出了手。

“合作愉快。”二宫握了上去。那只手是湿冷黏腻的，甩不掉的潮气。他觉得，这大概才是真正的相叶雅纪吧。

“啊时间还早，既然决定合作了不如我们聊聊吧，你告诉我o酱小时候的事情，作为交换，我告诉你一个樱井翔的秘密怎么样？”

二宫不屑地从鼻子里轻哼了一声，“你幼稚不幼稚？”

“你绝对不会吃亏的哦。”相叶雅纪看上去一片赤诚。

其实告诉他也没什么大不了的，不是吗？


	14. Chapter 14

十四  
周五早上大野从房间出来的时候，听到楼下有声音，才发现樱井已经开始在忙活了。前几天樱井给他发了短信告诉他楼下的小书店要开张了，到那天他会过来给祖父母帮忙。

从楼梯上下来草草一看，这个地方已经被樱井装饰得有模有样，没那么多繁育冗杂的细节，不过倒也典雅别致。

进门的地方有一个小小的玄关，吧台就在这里，进到里面，地板已经被擦干净了，两面相邻的墙上靠着高至天花板的深色实木书架，书脊一个接一个填满了所有空间。落地窗边摆了张墨绿色的布艺沙发和一个小柜子，透明又斑驳的玻璃花瓶装了未至脖颈的水。樱井今天没穿平时工作时需要遵循的西装革履，白色背心外面是活泼的蓝白条纹衬衫，刘海被拨得很开，这时正拿了几支橙粉色的萨尔曼莎往花瓶里插，娇嫩俏丽的花朵正好到了开的全盛的时候，清晨的阳光透过玻璃洒在他肌肉线条流畅的半截小臂上，清爽又温柔。

“翔君来的真早啊，要我帮忙吗？”

“不用的，尼桑去公司吧。”樱井放下手里的花瓶，手习惯性地虚扶上大野的腰，陪他走到玄关。他光洁的额头下面一双明亮又深邃的眼睛温柔地看向大野，等着他弯腰换上外出的鞋。

“我下班给你带好吃的好不好？”大野抬头发现樱井一副欲言又止的样子，“芝士蛋糕？”

“嗯，比起这个来，好几天没见到尼桑了，特别想你。”趁着大野还没反应过来的时候，樱井用手轻轻环住了他的腰，把头埋在了对方肩膀上，“想要尼桑亲一下可以吗？不然不让你出门。”

“别突然撒娇啊小翔！”

樱井不说话继续抱着大野。

半晌，大野妥协下来，在那人温暖坚实的怀抱里轻轻点了点头，樱井感觉到他的小动作便直起身来和他双目相对，等大野闭上眼睛嘟起嘴来以后才笑着把自己的唇瓣贴了上去。

清晨牙膏里的薄荷香精是这个吻的味道。

“很喜欢你哦尼桑。”樱井微笑着目送大野出了门，看见他两个被染红的耳尖越来越小，樱井进了屋。

 

 

 

说起来只请了几天的假没来公司，大野却感觉自己像是一个世纪没有练习唱歌了一样，嗓子生了锈似的，发出来的声音怎么也不能让自己满意。老师也在一旁引导他，说不要着急，找到之前的感觉就好了，大野却暗暗地跟自己较起了劲，老师也拗不过他，只能陪着他一遍遍进行自虐般的重复式练习。关在小屋子里的他不知道的是，公司外面已经闹翻了天，演唱会的主角Hyde突然说要过来，又没说过来干什么，有关的所有工作人员都在匆匆忙忙地准备各种可能需要的东西。

松本润这时候却忙里偷闲在门口不知站了多长时间，他一直入神地看着站在钢琴前猫着背却无比集中的大野，管他什么人来呢，小猫一脸极其认真的神态真是把他迷的要死。那天大野没跟他打招呼就擅自没去公司，打过去的电话也不接，松本担心得要命，要知道小猫平时可是特别乖，从来没迟到过，每天早上遇见他的时候还会软软地叫声“松本桑早上好~”。那天早上不是很忙，当松本还在想着大野迷迷糊糊的会不会是走丢了的时候，身体已经带着他开车到了大野家门口。

那时松本润第一次见到了那个叫樱井翔的可疑极了的男人。

松本从停车时就一直盯着他看，除了他不甚雅观地蹲在大野家门口的动作还有眼下的黑眼圈以外，看着还倒像是个立派的人，一身浅灰色的商务休闲西装，面容俊朗帅气，高挑的眉峰显得他精明能干，神情中又带着一丝不易接近。男人见松本向自己走过来变得有点慌张，被松本质疑了一下避嫌似的赶紧掏出钥匙开了门。

竟然有钥匙，又一个追求者吗？

几句谎言轻松地把对方敷衍过去，也知道了他的名字，松本跟在樱井身后上了二楼，进了卧室看见在地铺上睡得正酣的大野。说是睡着了，其实他晕过去也会有人相信，地上的人嘴唇惨白，从薄毯里露出来的肌肤明明白白写着欢爱和施虐的痕迹，更不用说还有一床未被清理过的狼藉和空气里残留的体液味道。

二宫和也是松本下意识做出的第一个反应，他斜睨着呆住的樱井，对方的神色告诉他这件事不仅仅是性虐这么简单。

“不带他去医院检查一下吗？大野桑看上去不太好呢。”松本建议道。要想赢过二宫，可不能赤手空拳地上阵，“正好我了开车，顺便带你们过去？”

樱井果然同意了。

 

 

 

大野从被抱下楼之后一路上一直在后座上枕着樱井的膝盖昏昏沉沉地睡着。从后视镜看过去，蜷缩成一团的那只可怜的小猫时不时还皱一下眉头，既像是做梦梦到了不好的东西，又像是在嫌旅途太过颠簸，无声地表示抗议，松本只能尽量开得再稳一点。

去了熟悉的私人医院，拜托认识的医生不要弄醒大野，简单地给他做了一遍外伤检查。开出的鉴定报告单是病人多处软组织挫伤，生殖器与肛门异常红肿。

松本润当然想要得到大野，但在这种迷雾重重的时刻比起横冲直撞闯进战场，他更倾向于后退一步坐山观虎斗，先看清楚局势，所以在樱井面前他没有留恋待在大野家的时间，而是忠实地扮演了一个热心友好的同事，仅仅在樱井抱着大野上下车的时候搭了一把手，回家之后又因为樱井不会做饭，帮他用电饭煲简单地煮了粥之后就离开了。

现在隔着一层玻璃看着恢复如初，甚至可以用活蹦乱跳来形容的大野，松本浓眉紧蹙，握紧了拳头，他不怕等待，时间他有的是。

“总有一天我再也不会让你受到伤害。”松本暗暗发誓。

肩膀突然被人拍了几下，松本被吓得大叫了一声，教室里面的钢琴应声而停，他回头一看没想到拍他的那人竟是Hyde，没有精心修饰却依然美得过分的脸上，勾魂摄魄的眼睛似笑非笑看着松本润，“哟，松本桑偷偷摸摸干什么呢？”

松本一脸尴尬地清了清嗓子，“没什么，就是看看新人练得怎么样了。Hyde桑有何贵干？”

“我呀，就是想来看看松本润想要捧的人到底是何方神圣呢？这孩子倒是挺可爱的嘛~”正说着，他敲敲门，径直走了进去，松本也想跟着挤进去却被面前这个身板比大野还要小上几圈的人用一根手指顶在胸口上给拦住了，“你留在这里别进去。”

“哈哈放心，我不会吃了他的。”过了一会儿，老师也被请了出来。

两人说话声音很小，松本听不到，老师就在旁边，他也不好意思去扒门缝，只能耐心等Hyde出来。没过多长时间，Hyde出了门，看上去心情不错，他拍了拍松本的肩膀，“不错嘛~我很期待大野桑的表现哦。”

“我送一下您？”

“不用了，我自己回去。”

松本本来也是客套一下，他迫不及待地进了教室，看着大野倒是一副镇定自若的样子坐在小椅子上。等老师也进来后，他看了一眼手表上的指针，“大野桑这边的曲目差不多要定下来了。”J's Workshop的CEO已然熟练地换上一副公事公办的态度。

“是啊，我已经跟大野桑说了，他现在没有自己的歌，如果唱别人的歌的话可能会有版权问题要和对方公司沟通，而且要我们做出适合大野桑的编曲也需要时间，所以我让他回去想一想，把自己想唱的歌列一下，我这边也会准备几首备选，然后下一周就可以和松本桑这边的团队沟通了。”

大野一边听着老师讲话一边捣蒜一般地点头，努力表示自己记得这件事，这幅过于可爱的样子让松本忍俊不禁，“很好，那今天就差不多这样了，老师辛苦了，下班回家吧。”他朝老师微微鞠了一躬，教室里只剩了两个人。

“Hyde桑跟你说什么了？”

“没什么，他挺好的，听我唱了几句，我觉得还不错。”

“嗯那就好。”

两人沉默了一小会儿，松本突然开了口：“大野桑，我问你，说谎是不是不太好呀？”

“诶？”大野不明白对方怎么突然脸上变了神情，没头没脑来了这么一句。

“你上次说给我做面包的。面包呢？”松本朝他伸出了手。

“啊！”大野突然想起来了，他确实答应了松本给他做面包，可是这几天太过混乱，就像做梦一样，他甚至不清楚到底发生了什么，也早把那个傍晚答应松本的事情抛在脑后了，“呃这个……”

“没有吗？那你说怎么办呢？我现在想吃你做的面包。”

“你这人是小孩子吗？怎么想起一出是一出的，我现在去哪里给你找面包呀？”大野心虚，小声抗议着。

“我不管，我就要。”

“都说了没有嘛！”大野满脸黑线，他真想把松本现在闹别扭的样子录下来放给全公司的人看，尤其是那些偷偷喜欢松本的小姑娘们，让她们看看她们心中的霸道总裁是个什么样子。

“那你就是骗子，说话不算话。”

“小祖宗我服了你了，你说怎么办吧？”

“那你再答应我一件事吧，这次可不许骗我了。”

“你先说什么事？”

“我还没想好，先留着吧，等以后我想起来再用。”他打开手机，“来来来，对着这里说，‘大野智要满足松本润一个愿望’，我要录下来。”

直到坐在松本的车里，看着对方心情极好的样子，甚至用小奶音哼起歌来的时候，大野才觉得自己好像亏了，自己凭什么答应他呀。

 

 

 

“翔君我回来了！给你蛋糕！”大野兴冲冲提着芝士蛋糕进了家门，“第一天累不累、啊！樱井先生樱井太太你们好！”许久未见，忘记了两位老人的存在显得大野十分唐突，在他正愁手里的蛋糕买少了的时候，樱井从他身后走过来揽住了他的肩膀，“尼桑，爷爷奶奶说想请你去我家一起吃晚饭。”

“诶？”

“书店装修打扰了大野君这么长时间，而且以后还要接着打扰，再加上小翔说你们以前上学的时候就认识，我们就觉得还是请大野君来家里吃顿饭，表示一下我们的感谢比较好，怎么样大野君，肯赏脸吗？”

“不用这么客气的……”

“尼桑你看爷爷都这么说了，明天又是礼拜六不用上班，你就来吧。”

“那就打扰了。”

樱井的祖父母先回去了，大野坐在樱井开的车里昏昏欲睡。车辆在男人的控制下飞速驶出这块繁华的市区，冷气吹到玻璃上，在一小块区域里结了层水雾。就在大野靠着玻璃几乎要睡着的时候，车辆的速度慢了下来。

“尼桑还没来过我家吧？”

大野往前方看去，映入眼帘的是一栋别墅，这栋位于东京港区的别墅与二宫实家那栋风格截然不同，二宫家是西式的构造，而樱井家一看就是有年头的传统和式建筑，就是他这个外行人也看得出来。

这里与喧嚣的外界有一层结界一般，大野进了门之后感到周遭立刻安静了下来，气氛有些庄重而严肃，不像个家的样子。脱下鞋袜换上木屐，被樱井牵着手穿过设计精巧的连廊时，庭院深深不知处，大野才后知后觉想起樱井家族的可怕传闻。上高中时，他不曾在意过这些闲话，现在那些涉及了黑道帮派斗争、勾结政界商界大亨、关系网遍布整个日本等等关于樱井家的流言蜚语瞬间全都涌上心头。

他突然感到一阵凉意，而看向旁边的樱井时，正巧男人低头对他笑了一下，漂亮的桃花眼里像落了星星。

大野不冷了。

 

 

 

这是樱井家的祖宅，樱井在餐桌上给他介绍说，目前只有祖父母住在这里，他就是在这里出生的，上学之前也是在这里长大的。可是大野却不相信，至少第一句话就不是真的，他来的时候看到了一只手数不过来的在这里工作的人，光是他看到的守卫就不下五个了，这里门禁森严，想进来不容易，谁不知道这栋老宅究竟藏了多少秘密。

席间樱井老夫妇一直笑着看向不停喊着好吃的大野，说没时间准备什么好东西，还请他见谅。大野觉得被佣人一碟碟端上来的精致小菜可口极了，他本来食量就少而且不挑嘴，这些吃食竟全合他胃口，也就多吃了点，而且主人也细心，自己傍晚买的的芝士蛋糕也被切了四块摆在瓷盘里端上了来。

要说不好就只是菜上来的太慢了，等待的时候他只能多饮了几盏清酒，慢慢地眼神不自觉开始有些发飘，大野知道自己有些醉了，只是主人没有发话，他只好拿了叉子切下蛋糕慢慢往嘴里送，一边笑着陪他们谈天。

酒过三巡，女主人终于发话了，“啊这么晚了！又喝了酒，大野君不如留宿吧？”

“反正家里房间多，大野君这个孩子又真让人喜欢，要是你现在走的话我这个老太婆还不放心呢。小翔，快让他们给大野君收拾个房间出来，安排客人就交给你了，我们这一把老骨头先回去休息了。”樱井老夫人三言两语却又不容置疑地打消了大野要回家的念头，他道了谢跟着樱井离开了餐桌。

 

 

 

先去洗了澡，换上樱井帮他找出来的深蓝色浴衣，大野光着脚坐在洒满了月光的长廊里，这时夏日的暑热早已消散，蝉鸣的声音也小了不少，他把十只脚趾张开再合上，淘气的微风就从缝隙里钻进来，逗得他发痒，傻乎乎地直想笑。

小池塘里一条锦鲤突然跃出水面溅起小小的水花。

由远及近传来衣物摩擦的声音，大野抬头一看，樱井也洗好了澡换了浴衣走了过来，手里拿着把题字的折扇，银色的月光下，和服暗红的衣料衬得他肤白胜雪，发间还落了水滴，朱唇皓齿，温润如玉，那神色竟不像此世间的人。

“我们就在这里赏月吧。”樱井坐在他身边，从袖子里掏出一壶酒，两盏酒盅。

清风明月，浊酒一杯。

已经不知道是谁的唇先贴上来的了，大野闭着眼睛只觉得他们是为了此刻的美好在接吻。体畔温度升了起来，樱井伸手掀开大野浴衣，着了魔一般痴迷地抚摸他光滑而火热的肌肤。

“没有穿内裤吗？”

“浴衣还要穿内裤？再说要是我刚才穿了内裤现在岂不是煞风景？”

樱井如同拆开最珍爱的礼物一样，小心翼翼解开绕在大野腰间的布带，衣襟左右一掀，把他整个人暴露出来。

诚然，这具极美的身体不需要任何衣物的遮掩，净着一身世上无双的月光便足矣了。

“尼桑真的可以吗？”樱井担心大野身体没有恢复充分，承受不来他过于炙热激烈的爱，话说出口却没想到被大野含娇带媚的眼神一瞟，“你说可以吗？”

“抱我。”

交叠的人影打在走廊的墙壁上，樱井低头不停吻着心爱的人，竭力把大野喉咙中不小心漏出的呻吟吞入口中。

“不射在里面吗？”大野一脸餍足地问身上汗津津的樱井，刚刚自己泄出的白浊还挂在他小腹上，大野伸手摸了两把，又抓住那根依旧肿大的东西。

“射在里面不好清理，尼桑帮我含出来好不好？”

大野点点头，乖巧地张嘴含住那东西的头部，樱井也不再坚持，挺腰冲刺过后，射出的液体太多，大野含不住又来不及咽下去，那东西就顺着嘴角流了下来。

“尼桑，好想一直跟你在一起。”樱井扶起脱力趴在他腿间的大野，柔软鲜红的舌舔上他的嘴角，品尝着属于自己的腥咸，“可以吗？”

“我……”

“尼桑是在担心你那个弟弟吗？”樱井又在大野脸颊两侧落下几个吻，站起身来系好浴衣，牵住他的双手拉他起来，“过来，给你看点东西。”

大野跟在樱井身后进了房间，坐在榻榻米上看樱井从包里拿出一个档案袋，打开之后递给了他。

 

 

 

房间里没有开灯，月光的亮度已经足够了。

“二宫集团曾经只是一个专门做各种配件的工厂，在二宫父亲的领导下越来越繁荣，他精于管理，天赋一般有一个做生意的好头脑。不知道他对妻子的感情究竟是怎样的，只是结婚以后，他的重心还是放在工作上，这个工厂越做越大，赚的钱也越来越多，当然那些美酒女人的应酬，见不得人、灯下黑的交易也是少不了的。只是二宫父亲开了天眼一般，把积累下来的资金投到了房产领域，这个决定让公司的资产在泡沫经济时期迅速翻番，之后他更是把公司扩展到了其他的实体领域从而稳定了下来，又看准时机从楼市中脱身，这才有了二宫集团的雏形。”

“不过他感情生活受到了挫折，妻子在两个孩子已经不小了的时候提出了离婚，她是个出身很好的大小姐，明里暗里用娘家的力量帮了丈夫很多，不过也是一点气都不肯咽下去的那种，离婚据说也是受不了和丈夫的私生子住在一起，二宫父亲劝了很久最后两人形同陌路还是离了。”

“这个私生子是1980年出生的，比二宫和也大三岁，86年被生母送到父亲家，之后一直住在那里，那个女人据说叫大野美咲。”

大野听到这个名字时不能自抑地在黑暗中抖了一下。

“她当时没有固定职业，每天和不同的男人厮混，意外怀孕把小孩子生了下来，手里没钱又嫌麻烦，就想丢掉那个小拖油瓶。她一下子想到了当时如日中天的二宫社长，算了算和他交往的时间正好可以卡上，为了打消二宫家的疑虑，大野美咲还拿了亲子鉴定过去，这下白纸黑字谁也无可争议，就这样那个孩子被顺利留下了，大野美咲也自此在原来的圈子里消失了。”

樱井在一叠文件里抽出其中一份，“但是，二宫家还是被她骗了，那个孩子根本就不是二宫家的。大野美咲找到研究所的医生，用了点手段让他开出了那份虚假的鉴定书，就是这个。我找到了当时的医生，亲口听他说的。”

大野不难想象到某个可怜的医生被一群来者不善的男人团团围住，无可奈何吐出自己做过丑事的样子。

“所以，尼桑，二宫跟你一点血缘关系都没有。他控制你、伤害你，给你洗脑，只是想从你身上获得一点可悲的掌控感，我手里有你上次被他弄伤后的医院体检证据，你要是想的话我们可以告他，我们去告那个人吧……”

樱井自觉失态，冷静了一下接着说，“我是真的爱你的，尼桑，从十七岁那年就开始了，这些年我一直想着你，现在好不容易重新找到了你……忘了他，跟我在一起吧。”控制不住颤抖的声音透出了男人的真心。

“……翔君对我很好，我也很喜欢翔君没错，所以和你在一起也不是不可以”，擦掉眼睛里忍住没有滚落的泪珠，樱井再看向大野时，对方已经不是刚才那副可怜巴巴的神色了，“只是，翔君答应我，你也要忘了二宫，以后不要再跟二宫作对了好不好？你就当不认识他好吗？”

“什么叫‘再’？我什么时候跟他作过对了？”

“我还没那么傻，这次他电影被换角色不是你做的吗？”

“我没有！”

“等一下，我好像听见我手机响了。”大野匆匆合衣跑走，只留樱井一人欲语还休。

 

 

 

“和也你骗我。”

“你在哪里？”

“我……”

“被樱井带走了吗？”

“……”

“听话，回来，樱井翔要结婚了。”


	15. Chapter 15

十五

“你骗我！我不相信！”

“我这次真的没骗你，别那么天真了哥哥，你以为樱井这种阶层的家族会让他们的长子长孙樱井翔和你私奔？和别的家族联姻才是利益最大化的选择，过一段时间等樱井升到内阁府参议官之后消息就会见报，难道你要等到那时候一哭二闹三上吊逼他离婚，和你在一起？”

“……”

“还是再让樱井哄着你，让你心甘情愿地当他偷偷养在家里的小情人？”

“和也，你让我怎么相信你？”

“是来自相叶雅纪的信息。啊对了哥哥还不知道相叶这个人和樱井翔的关系吧？”

“知道怎么样，不知道又怎么样？你不就是想从他手里把我抢走吗？难道你是想提提我们之间的兄弟情分？还是别麻烦了，什么兄弟会像我们这样？什么弟弟会觊觎哥哥的身体，逼着哥哥和交往的对象分手？什么哥哥会一边啜泣又一边享受弟弟对他的控制与侵犯？”

“……”这回轮到二宫无从辩解。

“别再找我了，和也。我们都病了。”

“哥哥！”

大野把电话挂了。

下午Hyde和他独处的那几分钟里，大野紧张极了，结果Hyde进来之后只是看着他手中写着密密麻麻的标记、翻页次数太多以至于已经折角变皱的乐谱笑了一下。

“我来之前听过你的demo了，很不错。”他看起来心情不错，甚至还哼了几句歌词，走近大野，拉出他旁边的一张椅子坐下。

“fufufu你不累吗？知道吗，其实不用那么努力他们也会喜欢你的，那些不喜欢你的人，不论你怎么努力他们也不会在意的……所以放松一点，弦绷得太紧弓就会断的。好了，现在跟我说说你想唱什么歌？”

大野知道Hyde说的不是这回事，可他却无可救药地联想到了二宫身上。他怎么可能不累？就算怎样投其所好，在别人看来他大概只是一个受虐狂吧。二宫大概是喜欢他的，但那大概那些表现出来的爱意只出现在床上，大野觉得要么是二宫太自私，不肯给自己一个承诺，要么是自己太贪心，不想面对现实，希望可以一直被二宫保护着。

只是现在不能不决定了，就算是大野也能看出来情况已经变得越来越复杂，二宫、樱井，再加上那个可怕的心理医生相叶雅纪。一想到自己之前傻乎乎地和相叶做朋友的时光和记忆里残存的那些相叶在他身上耸动、笑着帮他擦掉额角的汗、说他淫荡的那些画面，他就浑身发凉。他不知道相叶和二宫做了什么交易，只是下意识觉得这个人太危险了，他只想远远地躲开那个人。

那么再见吧，借着这个机会，再见吧弟弟，我不会再缠着你了。

一步一步，慢慢走回房间的路上，突然的无力感扼住了他，心脏被刀割一样在疼。

这两个男人把他直到目前为止的人生填得满满当当，如果说二宫是把自己像北风一样强硬地塞到了他的生活里，那么樱井则是那束能让旅人脱掉外套的阳光，尤其是和他重新开始之后更是如此。

我真是自私啊，贪心不足蛇吞象，刚才竟然还想着真的投入樱井的怀抱，就这样两个人在一起就好，大野想。冷静下来之后他觉得自己幼稚的可笑，樱井选择一个门当户对的女人结婚是最正常不过的事情。二宫刚刚说的没错，他既不愿因为自己耽误了樱井的美好人生，也不愿和他偷偷交往，伤害一个可能和他一样爱着樱井的女人。

只是今晚他想再任性一次。

樱井房间里还亮着灯，和室障子门上映出樱井坐在榻榻米上的侧影。大野没敲门径直走了进去，一言不发地在门口就把刚穿好的衣服脱光了，“翔君，我们再来一次好不好？”

“哈？”

“再抱我一次可以吗，拜托了？”

本来以为大野误会自己，却没有机会解释的樱井这下又惊又喜，“尼桑，再来几次都可以。你先告诉我，你这是答应和我交往了吗？

大野不说话，只是屈身坐入樱井怀中，抬头寻着那双柔软丰厚的双唇，伸出舌头撬开对方牙关，努力挑逗着樱井配合他。樱井见到大野这样以为他是害羞，不好意思说出口，于是就不再逼他开口。抱着主动投怀的光溜溜的心上人，哪个男人能不激动？樱井迅速夺过主动权，扶着大野的头把他放在榻榻米上，加深了这个吻。两个人交换着彼此的呼吸，到喘不过气来时才舍得分开，几道银丝从抬起的嘴角上拉得长长的，绷紧了，又在空中断裂。

“尼桑，我好怕失去你、误会你，我怕你会像原来一样跑掉，让我再也找不到你。”

大野还是没有回答，他也不敢看向樱井的眼睛，不只是樱井怕，他也怕，怕这眼中的深情把他淹没，让他沉溺在着一汪深潭之中忘乎所以，他只能主动一点，再主动一点，让樱井能言善辩的嘴闭上，不再有空闲去讲这些伤人的话。

三两下解开浴衣的腰带，垂下来的暗红衣料罩在两人身上，大野伸手掀开挂在樱井胳膊上宽大的衣袖，樱井彰显着男性力量的手臂肌肉线条总让他移不开眼，大野顺着小臂抚摸上去，到了大臂内侧，那里的皮肤常年被衣料遮蔽着，白皙滑嫩。只是用手摸就已经让樱井起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，大野又伸出舌头舔了一下，又舔了一下，唾液把那里弄得湿湿的，但是还不过瘾，他又一口咬了上去，两颗小尖牙实打实地落在嫩肉上留下一圈咬痕。

“嘶——”樱井瞬间倒抽一口气， “怎么还咬人呢，你是小狗吗？”

“是不是嫌我太温柔了？嗯？”他反客为主，吮着大野从宽大领口里露出来的脖子，舌面上、牙齿下，动脉一突一突地跳动着。

一个可怕的想法突然跳出来：如果就这么咬下去的话，大野会不会就这么死在他手里？除非是死掉，他不希望这辈子再失去他第二次了。

“别带套，翔君，我不想用那个。”

“好好好，听你的。”

樱井把手里的小薄片扔到了一边。

“越来越敏感了呢……明明以前要好久才能进入状态的，现在怎么一碰就出水呢？”怀中的人不知道被别人调教了多少次，身体才变得这样敏感地要命，樱井想到这里，心中失了刚才的那份余裕，他用手指摸索着记忆中肠道里敏感点的位置，一下一下毫无规律地用力按压着那块突起的软肉，逼着肠道自身分泌出润滑液体。当滴着水的硕大龟头操进大野柔软又敏感的身体里时，樱井清楚地感受出来上一轮过后肠道里分泌的液体还没有干涸，媚肉争先恐后围上来吮吸着入侵的柱状物。

“尼桑怎么这里比原来更大了？难道是发育了吗？”“呜呜呜没、没有哈、啊……才没有呢啊啊啊啊……”樱井突然加快的抽插引出了大野根本无法自抑的呻吟。比起普通男人的来，本来就显得圆润丰厚的两颗乳头已经被他用手指玩弄得又红又肿，像两颗成熟了的小莓果，轻轻一咬仿佛就能挤出清甜可口的汁液。当他真的咬上去的时候，本来一直被阴茎按摩着敏感点、甬道已经开始有规律抽搐的大野一下子高潮了，“啊……啊啊不要、呃啊啊啊啊啊！”尖叫着射出了稀了许多的精液。“让你高潮还真容易啊，智一点都不想忍耐吗？”大幅度运动积攒出的热量让他们两个都变得湿漉漉的，大野背后的布料已经湿透了，他休息了一会儿，依旧还是热情地抬起双腿夹住他的腰，胸部连着下面的细腰高高挺起又落下，随着呼吸像海浪一样起伏着，

“唔翔君！不要！”

刚才大野高潮带来的肠道收缩夹得樱井差点泄了出来，等到这小妖精的高潮平静下去，樱井把自己整个拔出来，再次插进去，觉得不过瘾又直接把下面的大野翻了个面，用手捞起他的腰，捏着他的屁股用力拍打了几下，又安抚一般在留下他手印的地方揉了几下，他慢慢动起胯，揪着大野的乳头开始了新一轮的侵略。

“尼桑，你终于是我的了。”

春宵苦短，一夜无梦。

第二天樱井开车送大野回家，吻别之后，他觉得恋人哪里有点不对劲，又说不上来具体是哪里不对。樱井掀开衣袖，摸了摸昨天晚上大野在他胳膊内侧留下的咬痕，看着他站在车前面冲他摆摆手，消失在了门后。

“喂润君，可不可以拜托你一件事，把我藏起来好不好？”

松本接到大野电话的时候已经不能算早了，但是忙了一周的他本来打算周六好好睡一觉，却没想到被一个电话惊醒了。一肚子起床气，刚准备发火的他一听到电话里小猫软软的一声“润君”立刻就没了脾气，“你怎么了？”他问他，刚起床的声音闷闷的。

“啊是不是我把你吵醒了？对不起……”

“没事，你继续说吧。”

“我暂时不想让别人找到我，我和……总之被找到就麻烦了，想来想去只能拜托小润帮我了，你有没有地方可以让我暂时住一段时间？”

松本觉得他大概是和二宫或是樱井单方面分手了，这时候当然不能袖手旁观，但是要让他感激自己，“我想想……”松本拉长了尾音，装作很苦恼的样子，“可以是可以，大野桑准备什么时候过来？”

“越快越好吧……是不是太麻烦你了？”

“唔，也没有那么麻烦……你收拾好东西了吗？我换个衣服去接你。”

 

 

“润君！”

松本开车过去的时候，大野正站在门口朝他招手，身上只背了个小包，估计里面是一点换洗的衣服。

“你出来这么早干嘛，外面这么热。”等大野上了车，松本再次启动了引擎。

“哎呀呀没事的已经很麻烦润君了，不想再让你等，我就早一点出家门嘛……对了，我们现在去哪里？”

“去我家。”

“诶？你家？”

“对啊，不让你想住哪？”

“……”

“你说的太急了，这么短时间我去哪里找房子呀？你就跟我凑合一下吧。”

“没有……我是觉得太麻烦你了。”

“知道我麻烦那你就乖一点哦。”

“我……哦，我可以给你做面包！你不是想吃面包吗？”

“啊那个啊，我现在不想吃了。”

“……”

我更想吃你啊。


	16. Chapter 16

十六

大野对于松本会真的把他带到自己家住这件事完全没有心理准备，以至于一踏进松本家里，看到时尚得就像杂志内页的室内装潢时，他不禁发出了由衷的赞叹，“真华丽啊~”  
   
松本被大野逗笑了，在鞋柜里找出一双客用拖鞋让他换上，“我一直是一个人住在这里，所以家里没有能给你日常的东西，上午先给你收拾一下房间，我们下午再一起出去买吧。”  
   
“嗯那就麻烦润君了。”  
   
松本家很宽敞，他领着大野在房子里逛了一圈，虽说是单身男人的家，但屋里的东西都收拾得井井有条。一进门的客厅里摆着宽大的皮质沙发，一头通向阳台，另一头是餐厅和一个开放式的厨房，大野要住的客房就在松本主卧隔壁，斜对面是洗手间。  
   
“怎么样，感觉还可以吧？这里离公司也不远，平时要是我下班有应酬不能一起回家，你自己坐电车也很方便，只是这个房间很久没人住过了，可能有点脏，你要是嫌弃……”  
   
“不不不，不嫌弃，我已经很满足了。”大野连忙摆手。  
   
头上被安抚性地轻轻拍了拍，“你安下心来在这里住着就好，好不好？”  
   
“嗯。”大野点点头，放松下来。

松本走去客厅，回来的时候端了两杯冰水，后面还跟了个圆滚滚的扫地机器人。  
   
“哈哈好可爱哦，他有名字吗？”大野盘腿坐在床上伸出根手指指着那个机器人。  
   
“名字啊，没有呢，你给他取一个吧。”  
   
“啊好呀，我想想。”  
   
“哦对了，这个衣柜里面也有一些我平时不穿的衣服，我现在收拾一下，你以后把东西放这里就好了。”松本把衣柜的门拉开，坐在大野旁边跟他一起整理。其实大野根本就没拿多少东西过来，夏天的衣服又薄，T恤裤子都叠好放在衣橱里也就是一小摞，里面最多的还是灰色和黑色的地味胖次。两个人坐在床上有说有笑，时间很快就过去了，“咕噜~”，大野的肚子突然不争气地响了一声。  
   
“哎呀都12点了，好饿哦。”松本装作什么都没听见的样子看了一眼手机。  
   
“要不要我去做点？”  
   
“不用了，收拾了这么长时间也累了吧，刚刚我叫了外送的中餐应该也快到了，我们中午吃那个可以吗？”  
   
“啊我吃什么都可以的，润君对我真好！”一上午的接触已经让原本的关系有点尴尬的两人迅速熟络起来，松本不知道什么时候已经非常顺嘴地直接叫了大野名字，而大野早就丢了偶像包袱，现在听到有好吃的立刻像小狗撒欢一样，开心地在床上滚了一圈。  
   
“好啦好啦，刚叠好的衣服要弄乱啦。”原来让他开心是这么简单的事情吗？松本拍拍还在床上翻腾的小人，脸上不知道什么时候也笑得灿烂。  
   
“那我们等下去超市买东西，今天晚上给润君做好吃的好不好？”大野爬到松本面前，眼睛弯成两条小鱼，脸颊两侧也因为笑容而鼓了起来，显得肉乎乎的直让人想咬一口。  
   
“好啊，你不嫌累就好。”  
   
两人吃完午饭休息了一会儿，松本开车带大野到了附近的商场。虽然大野刚才在车上的时候已经困得打了个盹，但下车之后还是不怎么精神，他不自觉把身体黏糊糊地靠上松本，就差睁着眼睛睡着了。  
   
“智，醒醒，别睡了！”松本撕开一包从家里带出来的草莓小软糖，拿出一颗塞到大野嘴里试图用甜味唤醒他，“你看看啊，喜欢哪个床单？”  
   
甜甜的味道在口腔里弥漫开来，大野努力睁了睁眼睛，“让我选吗？润君喜欢就好了啊。”  
   
“当然要你来选啦，你要用的东西你来决定嘛。”  
   
两人在家居部逛了一圈，智看中了的竟然是摆在儿童区域的一套床上用品，床单的底色是蓝色，上面画了想要当海盗的小男孩、小帆船，还有标记着宝藏位置的航海图，这个图案在松本看来有点过于幼稚，而且太花哨了，他大概从初中以后就拒绝使用这种孩子气的东西了，不过智喜欢就好。  
   
“那就这个吧，麻烦您帮我们包起来。”  
   
大野的情绪明显高涨了起来，两个人趁热打铁又买了两套睡衣、拖鞋、牙刷、牙杯以及其他日常需要的东西，手里拎着的东西越来越多，松本就推了辆购物车把袋子都放了进去，跟在东瞅瞅西看看的大野后面慢慢逛着超市。两人经过买儿童玩具的区域时，周围都是年轻的父母带着小孩子，松本发现大野老是被那些坐在购物车里的小朋友吸引，脸上流露出渴望和羡慕的神情。可能他以为自己伪装得很好吧，别人也不会观察这么细，可是对于眼睛恨不得粘在大野身上的松本润来说，发现他的小秘密简直轻而易举。  
   
“智，你是不是也想坐进来？”  
   
被人发现的大野有点不好意思了，他挠了挠头，细若蚊喃的声音钻进松本耳朵里，“我小时候没坐过这个。”

“进来吧，我推着你。”

就算大野再怎么瘦小，总也是个成年男人，真正给小孩子坐着的小坐板他是无论如何也坐不进去的，只能退而求其次地坐在放东西的地方，大野撑着边框，灵活地翻身进了购物车，乖乖蜷着腿和一堆软绵绵的布料待在一起。

“喔——！出发咯——！”松本也起了玩心，走到没人的地方推着小车助跑了几步，借着扶手的力把身体撑起来双脚离地，购物车带着两个人飞奔而去。

“刚才害怕了吗？”

“没有哦，我知道润君不会让我受伤的。啊我想要那个！那个！”大野坐在车里够不到货架，松本也是情愿被他指挥着买这买那。

“哪个呀？”

“那个焦糖布丁！”

逛了一下午，出来商城的时候太阳已经快要落山了，人们往往都选择这个时候回家，收银台的地方就堆积了很多顾客。松本紧紧地跟在大野后面怕两个人走散，没想到大野把原来两个手里的购物袋都移到了右手，左手特别自然地抓上了松本，松本愣了一下，明白对方的意思之后也立刻空出右手，回应过去握住了大野，没有选择普通的拉手方式，他灵活的手指钻进大野的指缝，指节分明的大手包住大野小他一圈的手，两个人就这样十指紧扣走了一路，一直到了停车场才分开。

也许是身体的反应先于了大脑，大野过后才觉得害羞，整张脸连着耳朵都是红红的，一路上一句话也没主动和松本说，进了家门就钻进厨房里去了。这边松本润倒是开心得很，看到大野在厨房里忙活，他倒也乐得清闲，不过里面不时传出异常的声音总是让他悬着一颗心。他怕大野用刀不习惯切到自己的手，又或是被什么东西烫到自己，于是就时不时探个头进去看看他做了什么，又总是被大野手忙脚乱地赶出来，他只好给自己找点事做，就拿了电脑去客厅里处理邮件。

不一会儿食物的香味飘到了客厅里，松本往厨房的方向看了看，他发现自己根本没法静下心来工作。

“润君吃饭啦！”没过多久大野就端着两个盘子出来了，松本闻声放下电脑走到餐厅，白色的瓷盘里是米饭，上面浇了满满的一勺咖喱，自己这盘的量要稍微多一些，还有一个玻璃碗里面是拌好的蔬菜沙拉。

大野一脸紧张的样子，手攥成拳头架在桌子上紧紧盯着松本把第一勺放进了嘴里，“怎么样？好吃吗？”

“嗯！好吃！我还真小瞧你了呢。”他又扒了两口饭。

“我也不会做什么特别好吃的菜，就只是一些很普通家常的东西，润君觉得好吃就好。”大野看到自己做的咖喱受到欢迎，也开心起来，一安下心来肚子就突然饿了，他也大口大口地吃起来。

可能每个人都会做咖喱，可是每个人做出的咖喱味道都不一样，松本嚼着盘子里面的鸡肉和胡萝卜，突然体会到了一种不真实感。他不敢相信自己喜欢的人竟然和自己住在了一起，还会做饭给他吃。餐桌上橙色的灯光打到盘中的饭菜上，也打到两个人脸上，刚刚全部精力放在饭上的大野好像感受到了炽热的视线一般，抬起头看见松本深邃的眼睛正在望着他，就温柔地对他笑了一下。

“都吃到脸上了。”那莞尔一笑让松本也害羞起来，他灵机一动指指自己的脸，示意大野脸上同样的位置粘了饭粒，大野也真的相信，手指伸到相似的位置想要把它取下来，可是本来就不存在的东西怎么可能能找到呢？松本装作嫌弃的样子，手伸过去捏了捏垂涎已久的圆圆脸颊，取下那块不存在的饭粒，“好了，没有了。”

打开波子汽水前的一瞬间。

莎士比亚的喜剧剩了最后一部舍不得读完。

没有明确交往的暧昧期间粘稠又甜蜜的空气。

也许就是幸福吧。


	17. Chapter 17

十七  
其实松本润本来不是什么乖孩子的，以前的他下班之后要么是约上三五好友聚会放松，要么是自己一个人去酒吧独酌一杯。那个家，或者说那间公寓，他是不愿回去的，没有人愿意每次深夜推开家门时每次面对的都一片混沌的能把人吞噬的黑暗。  
   
屋里安静得连时间流逝的声音都可以听得一清二楚。  
   
嘀嗒、嘀嗒。  
   
说到底还是因为害怕寂寞。  
   
可是谁能不害怕寂寞呢？  
   
指尖与指尖在黑暗中相触的温度是36.2度。  
   
小心翼翼的拥抱维持着36.6度。  
   
唇齿交融间上升到37.1度。  
   
37.6度，两具身体最激烈的交融。  
   
也许正是因为宇宙是那样无可避免的冰冷浩渺，所以人类才会贪恋与同类之间的体温交换，被本性驱使着回归兽性，大脑停止思考，只是为了追求那温热了毫分的温柔乡。  
   
可是无人可以让他拥抱，松本润孤零零一个人回到家之后只能啪的打开灯，借一抹橙黄驱逐黑暗，自己说一句“ただいま”，再自己回答自己“お帰り”，如此幼稚又固执的方式聊以自慰。  
   
可是自从大野搬过来之后情况就完全不同了，他成了松本的那盏小橘灯。  
   
松本润再也没有去过酒吧，聚会也都推了，他变得期待回家，期待每天傍晚开车回家时都有大野坐在身边的时光。  
   
田螺姑娘一样，大野主动承担了每天的早饭和晚饭，每天早上还会去敲敲门叫他起床，松本怕他累，却又看他积极不忍打击，就任由他去了，反正只有两个人吃饭负担也不大，有时他们也会去喜欢的餐厅解决晚餐。上下班也是由松本开车载着，住在一起将近一个月的时间里，两个人几乎都要粘在一起了。  
   
也正因为如此，松本才有机会知道了那人身上可爱极了的小细节。  
   
虽然从前开玩笑地叫他小猫，但是现在松本总是时不时地怀疑自己是不是真的养了只猫。  
   
没事干的时候喜欢发呆，有时看似是醒着的，其实已经不知道走神到哪里去了。对食物要求不高，但是极度怕烫，不小心吃到热东西的时候脸上会立刻出现夸张的表情，吐着小舌头用手扇风。晚上会迷迷糊糊靠在沙发上看电视，松本拿着杯热好的牛奶递给他的时候，他也会好好地接过来，两只手抱着矮胖的瓷杯小口小口啜饮里面的液体。有时候那只向外伸出来的暖呼呼的手会不小心抓到握着牛奶杯的松本，又倏地离开。  
   
那是惊心动魄的36.2度。

他甚至还会突然跟在扫地机器人后面小跑着去找松本，告诉他名字想好了，松本问是什么名字，得到了一本正经的回答，说想要机器人的名字叫润之助，因为每天他都在好好地帮助润打扫房间。  
   
演唱会的选曲也早就定了下来，编曲、乐队的工作也已经顺利完成了，距离演唱会还有半个月的时间，大野这边也是在每天兢兢业业地练习，毕竟那是大前辈的主场，是绝对不允许搞砸的场合，同样，这也是大野第一次在公众场合进行表演，能不能被观众接受，成败在此一举。  
   
决定曲目的那天松本记得很清楚，那是在大野搬过来的第二个周末。  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
盛夏午后，室外烈日炎炎，阳光毫不留情又毫不吝惜那带来生命的能量，八分钟的旅途过后，直直地照在北回归线上唤醒了那些在地底沉寂多年的昆虫。  
   
一朝破土，只为七天的灿烂。  
   
恼人的蝉鸣声不绝于耳，两个人都没有出门的想法，穿着家居服，闲适地待在开了冷气的起居室里。大野晃着纤细却有力的小腿趴在沙发上，松本则在下面铺着的灰色长毛地毯上席地而坐，一起对着电脑屏幕讨论研究曲目和歌词是否符合主题。  
   
过了一个小时，也许是两个小时，反正大野已经把茶几上水杯里的水喝完了。等到终于决定下来时，松本用余光发现他们彼此之间的距离在不知不觉中靠得太近了，对方平稳的呼吸声近在咫尺，距离小到可能只需要稍微动一下，他的唇就能贴上大野的侧脸。  
   
松本打算悄无声息地悄悄后退一点，再后退一点，拉开这天杀的暧昧的距离，下一秒大野突然一回头，两人的唇正正好好贴在了一起。  
   
空调制冷机发出持续又安静的振动声把蝉鸣关在房间外面，日光依旧耀眼炫目，地球还在温柔地转动着，一切都是平静的，可是好像又有什么东西改变了。  
   
同样柔软的嘴唇轻轻靠在一起，没有更深入的动作，也没有人离开。  
   
破天荒的37.1度。  
   
还是松本先结束了这个吻，他想撤后一点，没想到重心一偏手直接撑到了地毯上，站起来之后不自然地清了清嗓子，“啊、那个、那个，就定下这首歌了，我先回屋了。”  
   
两人之间的第一个突如其来的吻，竟让他变得像个手足无措的中学生，落荒而逃。  
   
说实话大野对于松本来说就是一个迷。  
   
他们的关系还没有好到让大野对他吐露心声的程度，摆在松本面前的线索越来越多反而让他更加迷惑。他亲眼看到了大野和二宫、樱井两人的相处模式，看到了大野身上触目惊心却又性感到不行的伤痕，让人不自觉地联想到这青紫的淤血是被怎样印到他平常被衣服覆盖着、晒不到太阳的皮肤上的。  
   
二宫和也，樱井翔，一个是红得发紫的影星，一个是冉冉升起的政客，查他们的底细不是做不到，只是这些明面上的经历真真假假混在一起，让人难以辨别真相。但是不管那天早上大野带着脖子上的吻痕，惊慌失措地向松本求助，请他带自己离开他们或是他们其中一人的原因是什么，只因为松本又无可救药地恋上了这个迷，他只能选择帮他。  
   
所以尽管两人距离越近，胸中一团不知名的火苗越燃越盛，松本也只能不断压抑自己心中想要更进一步的想法，尽可能地让自己温柔一点，再温柔一点，使得大野能够放松下来，能够信任他，直到有一天能够心甘情愿地把自己交给他。  
   
他不想逼他，所以在大野放下戒备之前，自己是绝对不会对他做什么的，松本十分笃定。  
   
可是一吻打破了原本的平静，窝在自己床上抓耳挠腮的松本后悔自己刚刚就这么逃回了房间，为什么不能大大方方地留在客厅看看大野是什么反应呢？想到这里，他踮着脚走出房间，借走廊的墙壁隐藏自己的身体，偷偷地向客厅里张望。  
   
过了下午的鼎盛期，夕阳西沉，客厅里光线已经变暗了。松本看到大野还是坐在沙发上，一只手放在唇边摩挲着，眼睛直勾勾看着前面漆黑一片的电视屏幕，不知道脑子里正在想什么。  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
一个星期后，松本把按照平日里的习惯，准备去厨房做晚餐的大野重新推回屋里，他满意地看了看什么都不缺的冰箱，重新承担起做饭的任务。  
   
还好不是太久没碰这些厨具了，用刀切蔬菜的时候还是得心应手，松本松了一口气。搅拌着锅里的酱料时，他尝了下味道，还是一如既往地好吃，可能黑胡椒放的有点多，辛辣的味道重了点，不过那个味觉迟缓的小人估计尝不出来，想到这里，松本朝着平底锅笑了笑，把煮好的面倒进去。  
   
“智，吃饭啦！”他拿出一瓶红酒，倒了两杯出来。  
   
不知道为什么，松本觉得坐在他对面的大野看起来有点紧张，坐下来以后像屁股上长了刺一样，在椅子上一直扭来扭去。  
   
“尝尝吧。”他把盘子推到离对方更近的位置。  
   
大野依言把面前的食物放在嘴里，嚼着嚼着却耷拉下了眉毛，皱起了鼻子。  
   
“智，不好吃吗？”松本见状连忙问，“不好吃就吐出来。”  
   
“唔不是，没想到润、润君做的东西竟然这么好次……”他嚼着的东西还没全部咽下去，粘上食物上的油变得亮晶晶的嘴唇吐出不甚清晰的语句，“我平时煮的饭和润君差距也太大了，是不是被润君嫌弃了……”说完这句话的时候，嘴角也开始向下撇了起来。  
   
原来是小猫咪想多了，松本觉得他下一秒就要哭出来了，赶紧走到桌子对面屈下身子安慰他，“我没有嫌弃智的意思，智平时做的东西也很好吃啊，像妈妈做的菜一样，总是会给我家的感觉。”  
   
“那、难道润君是嫌我什么都不会做，不想让我继续待在这里了吗？”  
   
“我怎么会嫌弃你呢，我、我、”  
   
我喜欢你还来不及呢。  
   
看着面前人委屈巴巴的表情，越解释越徒劳的现状让松本慌乱起来，他索性不再说话，一把把大野搂过来，也不管他嘴里是否残留着食物的味道径直吻了上去。  
   
把他按到椅背上，霸道地索取着，松本上了瘾一般，用力吮吸着那两片柔软又嫩滑的唇瓣，勾出那人喉咙里不自觉发出的小声呻吟，舌也侵略进了对方的口腔，引逗着大野因为紧张而僵硬的舌尖共舞，过多的口水从被侵略者的嘴角流了下来。沉浸在这个吻里，松本从未有过地失了控，一直到大野双手带上力推拒他的时候才放开。  
   
“智对不起，我真的忍不住了。”看着胸脯不停上下起伏、呼哧呼哧大口喘息的大野，松本有点罪恶感。  
   
“我想问你一件事。”他等大野呼吸平静下来，“你有没有有一点喜欢我？”  
   
大野低下头沉默地盯着自己大腿，就在松本要陷入绝望的时候，他用几乎不可见的幅度点了点头。  
   
“太好了！那我会继续好好努力，让你喜欢我到可以交往的程度的。”松本笑逐颜开，伸手过去重新抱住大野，拍拍他脑后刚刚修剪过的短发，蓬蓬的质感让人着迷。

36.6度已经会让人类躁动起来了。 

他没有留恋，几秒钟就松开揽着大野后腰的手起身准备回座位，不过刚迈出第一步右手的小手指就被什么东西勾住了。  
   
“你不用努力了，现在就可以了”，大野松开拉住松本的手，抬起头来上目线看向对方深邃的双眸。 

“什么？”本来已经很开心的人没反应过来，站在那里楞了一下。  
   
“已经喜欢你到可以交往的程度了。”


	18. Chapter 18

十八

从那之后，大野和松本开始了正式的交往，在公司里还是普通的上下级关系，平时在家也只不过多了一些亲亲抱抱这类的身体接触，还有周末的约会，所以两个人的相处模式基本上没有发生什么变化。  
   
暂住在松本这里的时候，没有被人找过是不可能的，最初的几天樱井疯了一般打了无数个电话过来，大野知道要是接了电话自己绝对会被对方说服，于是干脆把手机开了飞行模式，反正平时除了工作上的事也就只有二宫会找他，被晾了没多久樱井这边就消停了。也许真的被自己伤害到了吧，大野忖度着原因，其实断的干脆利落对每个人都好，翔君和小和以后的生活里没有自己，大概也会很幸福的吧。

 奇怪的是，二宫却从来没找过他，其实本来二宫打电话或者发短信过来的频率也不高，一两个月见不到人也是有的。他工作忙，以前每次找大野几乎都是因为想和他做，或是压力大让他过来帮他口，现在没有动静倒也正常。  
   
日子一天天过去，大野渐渐放松了下来，每天和松本过着舒心的小日子。

这场恋爱纯情的很，也可能是因为时间尚短，虽然同吃同住两个多月了，两人至今还没进行到最后一步。  
   
普通的情侣大概不会那么快就做那种事吧，大野虽然身体上经历过颇多次数激烈的性爱，但是感情经历却几乎是一张白纸，除去他和二宫之间的畸形关系，在对方强烈的控制欲下，二十多年里他也就和樱井一个人偷偷地谈过恋爱。他想起了年少时他和樱井的第一次，那是在两人认识半年之后，离确定下关系来也有小半年了，其他的人嘛……相叶雅纪微笑着的面容突然出现在脑海里，连大野自己也吓了一跳。他不愿承认，几个月之前的自己确实被揭开面具之前、清爽帅气的相叶迷住了，如果可以进一步发展的话……  
   
大野不敢往下想了，他从松本屋里的书架上拿了本小说回房趴在床上看，第一页打开了半天，却一个字都没有读懂。  
   
他觉得现在的状态挺好的，像正常人一样谈一场普普通通的恋爱，他甚至还有点不想和松本做，总害怕开始了之后会让他们之间的关系发生变化。松本是宁可委屈自己，也绝对不会勉强他的那种情人，大野想，表面上虽然毒舌，但是实际上从刚认识就对自己温柔又体贴。温水煮青蛙一样，自己喜欢上这样的他肯定也只是时间问题，而现在两个人在一起了，松本还是一直保持着绅士风度和极高的自制力，即使是最热情的拥吻也只能让他轻轻推开大野，自己去一边冷静一下。  
   
可是某个人现在却快坐不住了。  
   
之前二宫的亲吻极其吝啬，而且只存在于床笫之间，所以他的身体理所应当地把吻和性联系了起来，那种普通的嘴唇碰嘴唇的啾咪一下倒还好，平时只要松本抱住他，再用上舌头随随便便一撩拨，这幅身体就会条件反射般的燃起火来，松本一离开，他就被卡在半空中不上不下，面对这被勾起的欲望无计可施。更糟糕的是，松本好像还特别中意他的唇，有事没事就要凑过来采撷那里的甜蜜，他的身体早就被调教地适应了享受肉欲，最近又太久没有做了，被亲的七荤八素之后，下面也会颤巍巍地半勃起来。  
   
不是不喜欢恋人黏在一起亲亲抱抱，只是每次裤子里顶起小帐篷的时候他都苦恼的不行，这种事情他实在不好意思对松本说出口，只能喝点水坐在一边，等它慢慢消下去。  
   
刚才他实在受不了了，于是趁着松本去洗澡的时候，悄悄溜进了房间锁上了门。躺倒在床上把裤子褪到膝盖处，右手握上性器的瞬间，一种奇怪的罪恶感涌上心头，好像是背叛了谁一样。以前二宫是禁止他自慰的，可是没想到即使如今那人再也管不了自己了，自己想要疏解欲望时，脑子里却全是那人一脸面无表情的可怖样子。  
   
大野甩了甩头，想要把那张脸赶出思维，手里也开始上下撸动抚慰着自己。小孔还没分泌出体液，龟头前端极度敏感的地方被干燥的手指摩擦得有点痛，大野在掌心里吐了点口水当作润滑继续动作，几十下之后终于刺激得阴茎完全勃起。  
   
“嗯……嗯嗯~哈啊……”性器被手心按摩着，大野小幅度晃着腰，舒服地哼哼起来，他另一只手揉了揉乳头，快感一阵阵地从一直被揉捏着的地方传递到大脑，下面也肿得更硬了，甚至后穴也是一阵阵空虚。他只能先放弃对前面的关照，分开双腿摸摸已经有些湿润的穴口，那里的肌肉不受控制地收缩着，仿佛在呼唤男人阳具的入侵。他眯着眼半坐起来，伸出中指就想直接插进去，无意识地往旁边一瞥却瞥见了旁边玻璃上自己自慰的影子。  
   
衣服被弄得凌乱不堪，胸脯因为心情激动而一起一伏，伸出的手指停在半空中，两条腿丝毫没有羞耻心地大张着。  
   
“这样是不是不太好？”，“好淫荡啊。”，“润君会不会不喜欢这样的我？”他猛地把腿合起来，做了坏事一般心脏扑通扑通跳着。莫名的情绪冲上来，情欲消失地无影无踪，他也不管还没有释放过的阴茎了，直接翻身下床，费力地把肿大塞进内裤里，提上裤子只想离开这个有着淫靡味道的房间。  
   
“喂，小心！”  
   
没头苍蝇似的从房间里冲出来，大野一头扎进了松本怀里，对方也正好从浴室里出来，刚洗完澡头发上还滴着水，因为天气热所以只在腰间挂了条浴巾，裸着上半身直接出来了。没想到一出门立马被撞了鬼似的大野吓了一跳，松本还没弄明白怎么回事呢，身体就先反应过来，怕他摔倒或者碰到什么尖锐的东西，直接紧紧地抱住了横冲直撞的小人。  
   
“智你怎么了？是看见什么东西了吗？”  
   
大野也吓了一跳，他没想到松本会直接抱住他，被男人有力的臂膀拥在怀里，对方身上块块分明的腹肌和结实的胸肌靠在他身上，裸露着的肌肤不停地向他散发着男性荷尔蒙。  
   
大野突然意识到自己裤裆里的东西，贴的太近会被发现的！  
   
“你先松开我！”

这幅样子实在是太好懂了，刚刚发生了什么已经让人猜到了七八分。他脸上还带着情欲的潮红，拼命曲着身子往后躲，结果却被越抱越紧，并得紧紧的双腿也被对方的膝盖也带着不容置疑的力度顶开了，松本俯身在他耳侧故意低声询问着，“智，是不是想要了？”  
   
男人低沉又好听的声音，让大野差点软了身子直接倒在对方怀里，距离太近，鼻腔里满满都是对方刚使用过的沐浴乳味道，他屈服了，决定把自己彻底交给松本，闭上眼睛踮着脚凑到他性感的唇边索吻。

松本先满足了恋人，蜻蜓点水般轻吻几下安抚着那撅起来的果冻般的粉色唇瓣，接着把手臂放到他后背和膝盖下面，一用力就把身上没有几两肉的人抱了起来，大步流星走向自己的卧室。

大野突然失去了平衡，整个人仰面朝天落在男人结实的怀抱里，他从来没有被人这么抱过，倏的一下两颊就变得通红的，两条腿一路上都在不老实地蹬着。

“润等等！放我下来，我还没洗澡！”

“没事，反正等下也要弄脏的。”松本把他放在床上，自己欺身上去跨在大野身上，经过这一番折腾，本来就没有系紧的浴巾现在更加摇摇欲坠，可能只需轻轻一拉就能从胯间掉落下来。“再说你现在的状态也来不及洗澡了吧？再不继续的话小小智就要站不住了吧？”他隔着裤子摸了摸大野被布料束缚着已经有点软下去的阴茎，羞得躺着的那人捂着脸直往枕头底下钻。

“你别说了。”

“fufu好了我不说了，那智君告诉我你刚才在偷偷干什么呢？”松本一边继续揉弄着那处突起，一边好整以暇地看着他窘迫害羞的小模样。

“我…我…我刚刚……”

“自己玩的舒服吗？”

“……”

“我来让智更舒服吧。”

大野从枕头里冒出半张脸，点点头，抬手抚了抚松本光洁的前额，把掉落下来的几缕还滴着水的刘海顺到后面去。

“不要后悔哦，等下可就停不下来了。”松本认真起来，神采奕奕的双眸在昏暗的灯光下一寸一寸扫过大野全身，仿佛下一秒就会被带着猛兽充满野性的气息把身下乖乖的小绵羊吃干抹净。

“因为我喜欢润君，所以润君做什么都可以。”

听到这话，他心里最柔软的地方好像被刚出生的猫咪爪子轻轻抓了一下，恋人乖巧可爱得让人心疼，松本又怎么可能舍得对他做什么过分的事。他没有再等待，直接拉开大野宽松的家居裤，棉质布料上已经混合了各种体液，让整条内裤变得黏黏糊糊的，原本的浅灰色被液体浸湿了，现在颜色混杂了深深浅浅，一片斑驳的样子，“fufu，看起来刚刚玩的很开心嘛。”他继续往下把裤子和内裤整个拽下来，里面被束缚了半天的性器终于重见天日弹了出来。

本来就不怎么浓密的黑色耻毛被主人好好修剪过了，整整齐齐地分布柱身底部，中间一根还是粉红色的柱体颤巍巍的在空气中站立着，可爱极了，因为没有完全勃起，龟头部分还是小心翼翼缩在包皮里没有完全露出来，下面是两个颜色较深的鼓鼓的囊袋，松本拿在手里把玩了一下，“之前没有自慰过吗？”

“没有啦。”闷闷的声音从枕头里传出来。

松本凑上去吻了智的脸颊一下，手上安抚性地撸动着他滑腻腻的阴茎，另一只手努力把那条碍事的家居裤拽下来。

智看来是舒服了，脸倒是还躲在枕头下，屁股倒是为了配合松本的动作抬了起来，蹬掉裤子之后不满地小声哼唧了一下，像是在催促对方快点往下动作。

“唔、不要！！”大野突然惊呼一声，这实在是太过新鲜的经验，在记忆中都是自己给别人口交，没想到松本趁着他看不见，直接把那半勃着的性器纳入到了口腔中，柔软的舌头舔过表皮的每一寸褶皱，两个囊袋也被对方带上技巧揉捏着，丰厚的嘴唇离开的时候还故意发出啵啵声，把自己下面吸得硬到不行。

没过多久，大野就再也无法抑制自己的声音，被放置了很久又饥肠辘辘的身体根本忍不住射精的欲望，他不能自抑地动起腰在那个紧窄又温暖的地方冲撞起来，还没没动几下就想高潮了。“唔、让我出去！嘶——要出来了，呜呜呜……”原本打算立刻离开，胯部却又被松本死死按着根本动不了，“啊啊啊啊——！”高潮的到来猝不及防，快感占据了他一切思考的能力，爆炸一般传遍全身的每一个细胞，大野像刚出水的鱼一样，尖叫着挺起身子射精，大股浓厚的精液射到了松本嘴里，几秒钟后便软下身子瘫倒在了床上，气喘吁吁又小心翼翼地道歉，“对不起润君……别咽啊！很脏的你快吐出来！”

松本的喉结上下动了几下，爬过来躺在大野身边和他接吻，嘴里精液的味道当然也渡到了大野嘴里，“哪里脏了？智很好吃呢，尝尝自己的味道。”

大野不是不知道那东西是什么味道，腥咸极了，怎么可能好吃，可是两人的舌尖交缠在一起时，他竟然真的尝出了那么几分甜蜜，还主动去舔对方嘴角剩余的白浊，“fufu，好吃。”

“还想吃吗？”

刚泄了一次的人整个身体都放松了下来，右手被拉着放到对方胯间，纵使隔着一层浴巾也能感到那里的热量与硬度，让人又害羞又忍不住期待被那东西贯穿的感觉，大野一张小脸涨得通红，却还是软绵绵地任由松本摆弄着，“要我帮你口交吗？”

“下次再说吧，不会放过你的，现在躺着就好。”

刚刚只是下半身的衣物被扒光了，上半身得到家居服不知道何时开了几颗扣子，还勉强挂在身上，大野一脸餍足躺在一堆布料中间，虽然没被要求，手却自动地抚慰着松本的性器。

并没有直奔主题，而是把战场先转移到了上面，反正大野已经射过一次了，他有时间好好地品尝一下恋人的身体。松本轻轻向上拉开大野的家居服上衣，这幅美丽的胴体即将第一次完完整整展现在他眼前：和想象中一样的少年般精致的骨架，上面覆盖了一层薄薄的肌肉，肋骨突出来，瘦的令人心疼，先在可爱的肚脐上吻了几下，让极其敏感怕痒的腹部瑟缩着，胸部也因为紧张而快速起伏，舌头顺着腹肌的流畅线条一路舔上来，留下反光的水渍，

衣服被卷上去，“润，不要看！”大野迅速挡住胸前的风景，他自知因为二宫多年的蹂躏，自己的乳头已经和普通男人小小的、没什么存在感的小红豆不一样了。他胸前的两颗硕大而圆润，颜色也更加艳红，就像成熟地恰到好处的小莓果，轻轻一碰就会流出汁水。那里也因为习惯了性爱，变得像一个专门的性器官一样，敏感异常，即使是和普通衣物的摩擦也能随随便便充血坚硬起来。

“为什么？”虚挡在胸前的双手被抓下来，握在对方温暖的掌心里，两颗又大又红的乳头没有了东西遮挡，直接暴露出来，在空调吹出的冷风中可怜兮兮地发着抖。

松本先是愣了一下，随即明白了那像极了少女正在发育中的地方大概是过量的刺激而造成组织增生的结果，想不到以前恋人在家里把上半身裹得严严实实的原因竟然是这样，“智身上的所有我很喜欢哦，不过以后出门必须要戴乳贴，我不想让别人看见。”

“呜呜别开玩笑了，我一个男人怎么可以戴那种东西？“

在他胸前哈了口气，冷热交替的变化直接让乳头立了起来，松本捉住了右边那颗不停揉捏，把原本微凉柔软的地方弄得火热而坚硬。“你答不答应？”嘴里衔起左边那颗，用牙齿轻轻磨着乳头和乳晕周围薄薄的皮肤，每次尖尖的犬齿划过那里的时候，大野总是被刺激的突然绷紧身体，“啊！啊！好尖！疼，轻一点……唔嗯……”不小心叫出声来的时候还会迅速用胳膊紧紧地捂住嘴，笨拙地掩饰着自己。

“呜呜我答应就是了嘛……”有个人受不了了。

“乖，现在怎么害羞了？舒服就叫出来嘛，刚才的声音很好听哦。”

“因为、因为太喜欢了……”

“什么？”

“太喜欢润了啦，怕你嫌弃我。”

“我也喜欢智，我喜欢智身上的所有地方，所以你不用有什么顾虑。”松本停下动作，认真地盯着恋人黑漆漆的眼珠，等到他点头答应之后才满意地起身，伸长手臂从床头柜的抽屉里拿了一瓶润滑液。

“要继续了哦。”松本掰开大野的双腿，露出来中间那个泛着水光、正在不停一张一合的嫩红色小洞。他把润滑剂倒在手心里捂热了，仔细抹到穴口周围，也在幼嫩的会阴处抹了一些，爱抚着那里敏感的皮肤。试着把中指伸进去扩张，没想到一开始紧缩着的后穴没消多久就把整根手指贪婪地吞没了，而且对方体内分泌出的肠液还有越来越多的趋势，甬道也在蠕动着一吸一吸地好像在要求更多。“唔……呃、啊——”听着智喉咙里发出来的声音并没有痛苦，松本又大胆地伸了一根手指进去慢慢抽插起来，两只灵活的手指四处变换着角度，寻找着肠壁上那一点突起。只听见大野急促地吸了一口气，同时手指被肠壁激动地紧紧夹了一下，他就知道他找到对地方了，于是又加了一根无名指进去，变本加厉地撑开肠壁，按压那块嫩肉。

“润！润！唔、别玩我了，快进来吧！”虽然刚射了精，还处在不应期之中的性器没办法勃起，但是前列腺却被精准地持续刺激着，一阵阵强烈的空虚感袭上后穴，三根手指已经没办法满足大野了，他迫切地需要什么东西来填满他，只能放下羞耻心红着眼角向恋人求助。

“那智帮我解开浴巾吧。”下面的手指真的抽了出来，

大野乖乖照做，伸手过去只消轻轻一拽那块布就掉了下来，“好大！”看见那东西跳出来的时候他吓了一跳，对方尺寸惊人的肉棒没有了布料遮挡，直挺挺的指向他的脸，小心翼翼试探着摸了摸半勃的那根，发现一只手完全抓不过来，“润君等下轻一点好不好？”

“这就害怕了？”松本自己撸动了几下，让下面变得更硬，用牙咬着撕开避孕套的包装，把那层薄薄的橡胶套上去，“等下你可别哭啊。”他拉开大野的双腿，把那个正在一缩一缩的后穴完全暴露在眼下，前端在周围蹭了蹭，柱身就开始艰难地向身体内部侵略。大概是因为后穴太久没有被使用了，入口处重新变得像个雏儿一样紧致，硕大的龟头终于塞进去之后，两个人先停了一下，大野因为括约肌被撑开的胀满感和肌肉被撕扯的疼痛微微皱着眉，松本则是因为性器被大野的肠道夹得太紧而生生逼出了一头汗。“放松点宝贝，你夹得太紧了”，卡在这里进不来也出不去，松本只能先安抚恋人让他放松，他趴下去吻上大野的眉头，含着他敏感的耳垂玩弄，原本掰着他大腿的手也移到上面打着转轻轻刺激着胸前的红果。

没过多久，他感到下面的肌肉没有之前那么紧张了，就试着把阴茎继续往里推进，等到柱身完全被小穴吞进去之后两个人都松了一口气。扶着大野的腰缓缓动了几下，穴肉缠绵地扑过来，不让他离开，松本一边加了速度换着角度顶上甬道，阴囊打在对方的会阴处发出啪啪的声音，一边因为有了余裕，开始寻找着之前的敏感点，不停问大野是这里吗？是那里吗？

阴茎从窄小的后穴进进出出，透明的润滑剂混合着肠液流了大野一屁股，可怜的小人被滚烫又硕大的肉棒快速贯穿了之后彻底失了神，皮肤的皱褶被撑到极限，他恍恍惚惚间觉得恋人阴茎经过的所有地方仿佛都变成了敏感点，听着松本的问题只能在自己的叫床声中间勉勉强强加上回答，“啊啊啊啊啊、是！是！哈啊——呜呜呜慢点、被顶到了……啊啊那里！”

这反应却弄得松本一头雾水，他干脆停下进攻，换了个姿势坐在床上，架着大野腋下把他面对面抱在自己怀里，手扶着阴茎把前端重新对准小口，等着他自己落下来。

大野还没来得及抱怨刚刚给自己带来无尽快感的阴茎怎么突然不动了，两个人突然姿势一变，他顺从地心引力往下一落，被重新插入后的深度吓了一大跳。小穴还没完全把柱体吞下去的时候小可怜就不敢动了，“呜呜呜呜润不行不行……太深了，会坏掉的”，只能抱着松本的脖子卡在半空中不上不下的，本来就没什么力气的大腿渐渐开始发抖。

“你不累吗？”

被一双大手拉着腰拖回来，整个体重全部落下去的瞬间，后穴猛地被肉棒完全贯穿，过多的润滑剂被挤出来粘在两个人相交处，黑色卷曲的体毛重新交缠在一起。“啊——！”大野一声悲鸣，眼泪溢出眼角，一口咬上了松本的肩膀。

“试试自己动？”

腰软到不行完全没有了力气，太久没做的原因，小腹满满的饱胀感令他几欲崩溃，后面总是被完全撑开也是挺难受的，他缓了口气开始听话地扶着对方结实的手臂扭着腰动了几次屁股。前面的性器因为不应期没有勃起还软踏踏地垂在下面，随着主人上下起伏的动作不停晃动，后穴敏感得一塌糊涂，慢慢被体内滚烫的孽根摩擦，仿佛又渐渐积攒起了高潮的快感。

“呜呜呜我不行了……”不知是真害怕还是嫌累，动了没几下大野就老老实实地不动了。

松本看他哭得泪眼婆娑的样子也没办法，把对方的手在自己脖子上环好之后，就开始托着大野的屁股上上下下地运动，胯部也卡准了他落下来的时候向上进攻，又快又准地落在敏感点上，顶的那人发出阵阵娇喘，中间还夹杂着几声可爱的小哭嗝。

这个时候日常健身的优势就发挥出来了，伴着两具肉体的拍击声，动作速度渐渐快了起来，松本还丝毫没有疲惫的感觉，铺天遍地的快感和叫嚣着罢工的肌肉折磨得大野哭哑了嗓子，“啊啊啊啊、慢点不要不要了……嗝！哈啊啊啊又要、又要来了！呜呜呜好难受……快点、快！”

“智，叫我，我是谁？”，在这关键的时候，松本却停了下来，喘着粗气逼问着伏在他身上的人。

“……润，润君！呜呜呜呜呜最喜欢润君了，快点操我！”

话一出口，松本又开始了新一轮的动作，他被那销魂的穴道夹得无心分神，疯狂地顶弄着那个开始阵阵痉挛的蜜洞，野兽一般粗暴的性交动作让大野爽到开始翻白眼，口水拉着丝从合不上的唇瓣中滴下来，黏黏糊糊挂在下巴上，前面柔软的性器被猛烈地甩来甩去，前端的小孔不停渗出清澈透明的液体，弄得两人相交处一片狼藉。

“啊啊啊啊要来了！！”

“智等我，我们一起！”

高潮来临的时候，大野喉咙里已经发不出任何声音了，只能大口喘着粗气，从未体验过的灭顶快感一波又一波像浪潮一样把他越推越高，陌生的身体反应让他吓得直发抖，穴肉却食髓知味地大力收缩着，夹得松本也坚持不住，几个冲刺射了出来。浓稠的白浊留在了避孕套里面，还没有软下来的性器又不舍地插了几下那个吸人精血的蜜洞才慢慢抽出来。

松本护着他的头把全身瘫软、闭着眼睛的大野轻轻放平在床上，想着该如何清理时才低头看到对方的后穴像是没了塞子的小肉洞一样，阴茎刚一被拔出来，里面不知名的液体就开始随着穴口的开合一股股地往外冒。

他重新把手指伸进去蘸了那液体放在床头灯下仔细看了看，水一样的透明清澈，什么味道也没有，“好厉害啊，这是潮吹了吗？智真棒，不仅会用后面高潮，还能……智，智君？！”

什么回答都没得到，松本回头看向那个躺在床上的人，两手举在头顶的高度，小肚子一起一伏的，发出平稳的呼吸声，原来是睡着了，这个人明明刚才还在和他疯狂地做爱，现在看起来却像小婴儿一样不谙世事的纯洁。

“是不是做的太过了？”没人搭理，松本只能小声地自言自语，即使是再想做什么，好不容易吃到一次恋人他也心满意足了，“看来下次要拉他去健身了。”

幸亏今天用了套没有弄得很脏，看大野睡着了，而且又是大半夜的，他也不忍再叫他起来清洗，索性拿了湿毛巾，仔仔细细擦拭了一遍对方全身的肌肤，自己也去草草冲了个澡，这才回到房间抱着恋人的身体躺在床上准备睡觉。

“润……润，最喜欢了……”被松本一抱，大野好像有点醒了，嘴里小声嘟囔着什么东西，松本凑近终于听清了那个半梦半醒的人在碎碎念着什么。

“好了我也最喜欢智了，快睡觉吧。”

丰腴的唇瓣在对方额头上落下一吻，灯熄了，两人相拥而眠。

 

 

第二天是个周末，温香软玉在怀，松本神清气爽地醒了过来，要是按平时的起床时间看也不早了，不过周末嘛，昨天晚上又让人家那么累，索性就由着大野睡吧。松本轻轻抽出被压麻了的手臂，一手支撑着头，兴致勃勃地观察对方的睡姿。

他连睡觉都是乖巧的，兴许是累极了，一整夜就没翻几次身，还和昨晚入睡时候的姿势一样仰躺在灰黑色的床单上，眼睛紧闭着，玫瑰色的娇嫩唇瓣一晚上没沾水变得有些干燥。大概是有点热了，半条腿从下面蹬出来勾上松本的，被子堪堪遮住了胸口，恰好露出了左边那颗乳首。

松本看得不禁有些热了，全身的血液迅速下涌，原本早上就蓬勃着的地方现在更是硬邦邦的，室内拉着两层窗帘还是漆黑的，一道阳光从缝隙中钻了进来，他鬼使神差地伸了一根手指过去按上了那枚罂红，轻轻抚摸着那里皮肤的小小突起，另一只手悄悄伸进被子里缓缓地套弄，安抚起自己的欲望。

即使主人睡着了胸前也是有感觉的，没过多长时间那里就变得像粒小石头一样硬邦邦，松本轻手轻脚把被子又往下拽了拽，右侧的那颗也露了出来，他便依法炮制地玩弄还是软软的这边。

两边的乳首被折腾的硬了又软软了又硬，大野皱了皱眉，看样子是要醒了，“别玩了，让我再睡一会儿，小和……”

“你说什么？”

醒在陌生的地方，大野被那低沉的声音惊得一抖，一下子就出了汗，他睁眼看见旁边的松本润正看着他，低气压笼罩了整个房间。

“润……咳咳……”一张嘴沙哑的声音连他自己都吓了一跳，连忙清了清嗓子。

“……我去做早饭，你喝了水再睡一会儿吧。”

松本起身下床，背对着大野，拿出柜子里的衣服一件件穿上，出了房间。

 

 

“……对，告诉他经纪人，这个电影一定不能给我搞砸……艺人进军电影界的第一部作品……下了那么大的功夫……角色从二宫那里……记好……”

隐隐约约听到这段的对话时，大野整个人愣在了那里，他本来是打算过去道歉的。

醒过来之后尽管浑身酸痛，但是他不敢再睡，起床之后并松本没有生气或是质问他什么，两个人之间的空气没有了几小时前的甜蜜，松本一整天都是对他淡淡的。如果真的对自己发脾气那就好了，大野想，大概是让他失望了吧。他觉得这样不行，就鼓足了勇气过去道歉，想要解释原因，谁知道松本没有关上房门，他一只脚已经踏了进去，现在进也不是退也不是。

这时面对着窗户打电话的松本察觉到什么似的，回过身来正好看到大野，他挂了电话，把手机扔在了昨天夜里他们翻云覆雨的床上，抱着手臂问大野：“你都听到了？”

“嗯。”

“是我们公司的歌手抢了二宫的角色。”

“为什么？”原来错怪翔君了吗？

“因为那个角色不适合他。”

“润，别这样，告诉我为什么？”

“……智，你现在跟我在一起不快乐吗？”

要说快乐与否的话那当然还是快乐的，如果继续下去他不知道自己还能怎样，回去，还回得去吗？

智屈服了，他慢慢移到松本面前，试探着伸手环住他的腰，松本从善如流地搂住他，“走吧，我们去客厅。”

 

 

一周后演唱会如期而至，衣着华丽、画着浓浓眼妆的Hyde和乐队下去之后，舞台变得漆黑一片，正当台下狂热的歌迷躁动不止的时候，一束明亮的追光打了下来。

“It's just the time to say good-bye

ah ah time to say good-bye”

大野一袭飘逸白衣出现在舞台上，缥缈空灵的声音清唱出这句歌迷们早已烂熟于心的歌词，台下瞬间安静下来，谁也没有见过这个陌生的歌手，大家都在翘首以盼。

钢琴声起，编曲改成了流畅温柔的行板，放慢了节奏，去掉了鼓点，重点突出的是歌手的声线，也提高了对歌者的要求。前奏告一段落，大野漫步至舞台前，力度渐强的歌声不再迷茫，变得清亮起来，气息又老手般惊人的平稳。

“夏の憂鬱に抱かれ　眠りを忘れた仆は  
揺れる波打ちぎわに瞳うばわれ　ほおづえをつく  
君が微笑みかける　そよぐ风に吹かれて  
そんな过ぎ去った日の幻を追いかけていた

まぶしいこの日差しのように鲜やかに仆を  
照らしていたのに  
It's just the time to say good-bye  
ah ah time to say good-bye  
ゆらめく季节へ告げた  
忘れかけてた优しさつれて  
明日へひとり歩いてゆくよ

……

夏の憂鬱…  
あ、もう行かなくちゃ　秋が来るから…”

 

笼罩在夏日的忧郁中，还要睡眠作何？

乱世浮生，倾尽目光追随的唯你一人。

昨日重现，阳光下的微笑太过耀眼，

只因失了你，转眼已经变成了秋天。

 

 

练习了一万遍，真正表演的时候也有了底气，站在舞台上唱出第一个音来的时候，先前的紧张感完全消失了，恍惚之间，大野想着这歌唱得莫不是自己。

台上的三分钟过得飞快，钢琴声结束的时候观众席静止了两三秒，会场突然爆发出雷鸣般的掌声，大野微笑着冲台下挥手，前排角落里一晃而过的熟悉面孔吓了他一跳，其实下面观众席的面孔在台上是无法清清楚楚看见的，他觉得大概是自己太紧张看错了。

回到后台松本大概已经拿好美丽的捧花等着他了吧，他想着，冲着台下鞠了最后一个躬，等抬起头来的时候，迎面而来一阵清冷而凛冽的风。

 

The End


End file.
